Valentine Masquerade
by DettyisLove
Summary: Valentine themed short story :D This story takes place over a year later since Betty quits Mode; and in this instance Daniel didn't go after her... ...yet ;)
1. Cordially Invited

**Valentine Masquerade**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story! For entertainment only!**

 _Valentine themed short story that I will start posting today until Valentine's :D_

 _This story takes place over a year later since Betty quits Mode; and in this instance Daniel didn't go after her..._

 _...yet ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Cordially Invited**_

Betty watched her sister try on dress after dress, sighing when she asked for the hundredth time which one she liked best. "Hilda! Come on! I already told you which one I liked, but all of them looked great on you, so you just pick your favorite!"

"Betty! You're no help!" Hilda pouted as she came out of the dressing room in this body hugging red dress that had a slit on the side.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Then why did you drag me here? Why didn't you bring Justin along?"

Hilda sighed "because he had to practice for his play."

Betty smiled, but said "I really liked the light pink one with the v neckline and open back with the pink tie that wraps into a bow in the back. It looked so amazing on you."

Hilda sighed "Betty that dress was more you than it was me! Oo! You should get it! And you should come to the party I was invited to!"

Betty shrugged "No, I rather not"

"Betty, you need to go out! It's valentine's day! The most romantic day of the year, and it's been over a year since you've dated anybody!"

Betty sighed "Well, I don't want to make a mistake again. Walter cheated on me with Gina Gambaro, and tried to win me back with batteries!"

Hilda laughed while Betty sighed as she said "besides, I haven't met anyone nice."

"Well, this is a perfect opportunity to meet someone. It will be a masquerade party!"

"How does that help? I won't know who I was meeting?"

"That's what's great about it! It can just be a one night thing! Have fun a little! Loosen up Betty!"

"I'm fun!" Betty protested. Hilda rolled her eyes this time "Sure you are. Since you quit 'the place that shall not be named', all you do is work!"

Betty smirked "that's because I'm determined to make my dream come true! I don't need anyone to help me get there but me!"

Hilda smiled "Well, doesn't mean you can't go on a date along the way" she shoved the dress Betty said she liked in her hands and pushed her into the fitting room. "Hilda! I'm not going to that party!"

"Will you just try the fricking dress!?"

Betty sighed as she reluctantly tried on the dress. As she looked at it in her hands a faint smile crossed her face. She really liked it. It was such a pretty pink. She usually liked the brighter pinks, but this dress was just super pretty. The light pink, the lace, the style, the bow…

She tried it on and looked in the mirror and smiled. Dammit, she loved it!

She walked out and her sister grinned "Betty! You look so hot, mami! You are getting this dress and I'm dragging you to this party whether you like it or not!"

"Really? You think it looks nice?"

"Nice?! You look so amazing in it! Especially with your boobs and this butt!" she said as she smacked her sister's behind. "Hilda!" Betty squealed in embarrassment and smacked her hand away causing Hilda to laugh, but Betty to blush, especially when she saw the sales associate walk by with her eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Betty, you look so great in that!"

Betty smiled as she looked in the mirror again, but was surprised when her sister took her glasses off "Hey, give me my glasses back"

Hilda held them away "uh-uh, you are not going to be wearing these tonight! You are going to wear a mask. I saw a perfect one at the costume shop that will match your dress"

Betty looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her sister look at her. Betty giggled "Fine! I'll go, alright!"

"EEK!" Hilda hugged her "Yes, it's going to be so much fun!"

"How did you get invited to this party anyway?" Betty asked curiously, wondering how her sister got invited to a party that was being hosted at some kind of mansion.

"I did hair for this makeup artist and she usually does makeup for fashion shows and special events and she got invited and invited me and a plus one to get to know people."

Betty smiled "I'm so proud of you, Hilda! You've really found your passion with hair and makeup"

Hilda smiled "Thanks Betty, I guess both of us are working to make our dreams come true"

Betty frowned "Looks like mine is taking the slow train"

"Hey, mami, you are going to make your dream come true, I just know it! Nobody stands in Betty Suarez's way!"

Betty smiled and hugged her "Thanks Hilda!"

Hilda grinned and smacked her butt again "Now, we just gotta find you a smokin hot man tonight!"

Betty blushed, and whispered "Hilda, will you stop?" as a guy walked past the dressing rooms and checked her out, shooting her a playful smirk. Hilda chuckled "See, it's working already!"

Daniel sighed as he stood outside watching people decorate the garden with all kinds of lights and a combination of pink and red flowers everywhere. His parents demanded that he attend this Valentine's Masquerade party and were not taking no for an answer. And what was worse, he was going to be a dateless loser.

He would much rather be partying anywhere but his parent's mansion tonight. In fact, he'd rather be at home hiding under his covers.

He couldn't believe his fiance broke off their engagement two days before Valentine's day on national television all for some story on how she hooked him into proposing to her in sixty days!

What a total bitch!

He wanted to stay cooped up in his apartment and curl up in a ball. He felt awful. He wasn't even sure he was heartbroken. He was more so pissed and felt betrayed more than anything.

He did like Sofia. She was sexy, attractive, confident, passionate, but that was about it. He wasn't sure he was totally in love with her. He felt like a moron to be played so hard.

She said she wanted him to know how it felt to be played like he played with all those girls he used to date and toss away.

That was over a year ago!

He wasn't that guy anymore.

He stopped those one-night hookups and meaningless flings, and decided he needed to grow up and just prove to himself he wasn't a screw up like his father so repeatedly convinced him he was over the years.

He frowned. Why wasn't anything he did good enough? No matter how hard he seemed to try it was always a let down. Maybe he was meant to be a miserable screw up.

"Daniel, darling, please try not to sulk about this evening"

Daniel sighed and looked up "Mom, how the hell am I supposed to feel after you know who did what she did to me?"

Claire made a face and said "I never trusted her."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Mom, please."

"I'm just saying. You'll find someone. You just have to open your heart"

"And look what that got me!"

Claire chuckled "Daniel, dear, as much as I wish that didn't happen to you, I don't even believe you opened your heart to her. I think it was mere infatuation and seduction, not love that was between you"

Daniel sighed, but knew his mother was right. He hated when she was! It was so damn infuriating!

"Fine, but look, do I really have to come tonight?! This blows! Why do I want to be around people who are in love, reminding me of the fact I have no one?"

Claire smiled "You might meet someone special"

Daniel rolled his eyes "yeah right! It's a masquerade party. Isn't the whole point not to know who you're meeting"

Claire smirked "Well, then maybe that's what you need tonight"

Daniel felt annoyed and wanted nothing to do with this blasted party. He figured he'd go and get dressed. He had nothing better to do, it seemed. He sighed and went upstairs to his old room and found a black box on top of his bed. He picked it up and opened it to find this intricate white mask. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" he muttered to himself.

Betty looked at her reflection in the mirror "Hilda, are you sure I look ok?"

Hilda rolled her eyes "mami, are you seriously gonna ask me ever five seconds! You look amazing! Right, Justin?"

Justin nodded with a grin "Yes! It's true, AB; you look so awesome! Lace is totally in this season!"

Betty and Hilda laughed at how serious he was, and how excited he got about this stuff.

Betty took a breath "I'm just so nervous. I have actual butterflies!" Betty said, as she looked at herself, feeling totally different. Her sister did her hair in loose curls clipped in the center by a pink flower clip, and light shimmery eye makeup; and the dress looked so amazing on her it completely threw her off, and she wasn't wearing her favorite glasses so she could wear her mask, so she had to wear contacts, and finally her smile was so bright, she felt actually happy to see her reflection for a change.

Hilda laughed "You look great, Betty! That dress is smokin on you!"

Betty smoothed her hands down the dress, feeling her smile surface, thinking that her sister was right. The dress seemed to highlight certain features of her figure that normally she'd feel embarrassed about but since she was going to be wearing a mask tonight, she felt not as concerned about her looks. In fact, she felt so excited and confident, like she could be anyone she wanted.

She smiled and looked to her sister. "Alright, ready to go?"

Hilda grinned "yes, but not before I give you these!" her sister handed her a box with a card on top. Betty looked at her with a wondersome smile "What's this?"

"Just open it! It's a gift!"

Betty opened the card and saw that it was an invitation to the party. It had the most lovely cursive writing that read 'you are cordially invited'

Hilda smiled and handed her a pen so she could write her name. Betty looked at her, but bit her lip as she took the pen and wrote down her name, trying her best to write it just as prettily as the printed writing. "That is so awesome! If you and mom meet someone famous you better take a picture!" Justin demanded.

They laughed "Deal!"

Betty smiled as she started to open the box and gasped when she saw the mask inside "Hilda! This is beautiful!"

"I know, right!? I remembered seeing it and knew it was going to be perfect with this dress!" Betty admired the mask which was silver with pink swirls on one side and the same shade of pink as her dress on the other with this intricately laser cut butterfly design on the other side. It was perfect.

"Thanks Hilda" Betty hugged her and smiled as she put it on.

"Wow, that looks so awesome AB! Check out my phantom of the opera mask!" Justin said as he held up his half mask to cover his eyes causing Hilda and Betty to laugh.

Hilda put on her red lace mask, embellished with red and gold beads "Eek, this is so exciting!"

As they were getting ready to leave, their father walked in and said "Wow, girls, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks papi!" Hilda said, Betty hugged him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Have a good night my girls, how am I so lucky to have such beautiful daughters?" he said with a smile.

"Papi" Betty blushed, but Hilda grinned "that's right, we're two badass beautiful chicas!"

Betty and Ignacio laughed, shaking their heads in amusement. "Alright, come on Hilda, let's go, before I change my mind!"

"Oh, no you don't! Bye Papi, bye Justin, love you!" she pushed her sister out before she could even think about it.


	2. Valentine Masquerade

**Valentine Masquerade**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Valentine Masquerade**_

Daniel watched as people started to filter in his parent's house. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now, and felt it pertinent to have his mom know just how much he hated this "Mom, do I have to wear this damn thing! This is so stupid!"

Claire sighed "Daniel, darling, please go along with it for one night. Think of it this way, you don't have to be Daniel Meade tonight. You don't have to be the Daniel Meade, the former womanizer, the bachelor of the city, the one who got dumped on tv, or the Daniel Meade the publishing prince! You can be whoever you want to be!"

Daniel glared as he heard her titles for him, but then sighed and said "Fine! I guess, you're right. That's better. I definitely don't want anyone recognizing me!" he reluctantly put on the white mask she got him. Claire smiled "You look very handsome! I'm sure you'll attract all the ladies this evening!" she said with a playful smirk.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I just want this night to be over!"

"Hilda, aren't we late?" Betty asked as she realized the time and remembered the time on the invitation. "We're over an hour late!"

"That's because the best always show up late. My friend told me we should be 'fashionably late'"

"I hate being late" Betty stated nervously. "Don't worry, this is a party! No body cares if you're late. Come on, Betty, loosen up!"

Betty sighed and nodded "You're right! I need to have fun!"

Hilda grinned "hell yeah, and don't forget to find yourself a hottie tonight"

Betty bit her lip, feeling anxious about that part, but decided to just try to have some fun.

Once they reached the mansion, their eyes grew wide at how amazing and beautiful it was. There were lights strung along the trees leading down the brick walkway all the way to the house. "This is amazing!"

Hilda looked at her sister with an equally surprised look "I never would have imagined being in a place like this. Lucky us!"

Betty giggled as they walked up the walkway to the front courtyard of the house. It was all so beautiful. It looked like the house was inside some magical garden, especially with there being this fountain in the middle of the courtyard leading up the stunning house.

"Wow, this is so amazing"

"Admit it, you're glad I dragged you along"

Betty rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm...excited. This is so gorgeous! I can't imagine the inside."

As they walked up to the front door, someone greeted them and took their invitations.

Then once they were inside another young guy took their coats.

When they walked in they both gasped in awe, then looked to each other with beaming smiles.

"Please follow me" they were led through the mansion, trying to hold back their gasps and excitement over the house, and finally to this grand hall that had everyone inside dancing and celebrating. They were more amazed by how elaborate it was decorated with the most breathtaking red and pink flowers and roses, and romantic lights, and could see everyone dressed up.

Claire walked over to her son who was simply standing against a column watching people enjoy themselves while he seemed to be sulking about. "Daniel"

He kept his gaze ahead, but said "Mom"

Claire rolled her eyes "See anyone you might want to talk to?" she urged hoping he'd at least try to enjoy himself.

Daniel had watched people come in and out and dance and talk and drink, but he wasn't in the mood to party. He had noticed two girls come rather late to the party. They were both beautiful, one sporting a red dress and mask, her dark hair loose around her and the other in this pretty pink dress with this stunning butterfly mask, her dark curls held up by this pink flower clip, but what drew his attention to her was her pretty smile.

"Daniel?" Claire asked again.

Daniel sighed "I just really don't want to be here right now" he said and walked away leaving Claire to watch after him in disappointment. She hoped he would try to forget about that sleazy Reyes woman!

She was not worth any of this drama, that was her unbiased opinion.

Hilda and Betty met up with Hilda's makeup friend. They mingled for some time, Hilda getting to know some models and other stylists, while Betty was trying to let loose, but felt totally out of her element. She decided to see if she could get a drink.

Betty went over to the bar and got excited when she could order a mango margarita. The bartender put in a pink heart straw and she smiled as she took a sip. "MM.. yum, thank you!"

The bartender laughed and gave her a nod as she started to walk away, but she accidently bumped into someone "Oh, I'm so sorry!" luckily she didn't spill her drink

"That's quite alright, dear. Forgive me, I'm a bit distracted this evening. Being around so much booze is really testing my resolve."

Betty looked at the woman, holding back a funny smile, hearing her admit all that to her. The woman was older, but she looked so gorgeous; she had on this black half mask, her short blond hair framed her face and she was in this elegant black dress with a small pink stoned butterfly brooch pinned in the center of the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

"I love your pin! I love butterflies" Betty said with a bright smile. The woman smiled and said "I see that. You look lovely"

Betty bit her lip, looking down shyly. "Thanks"

The woman smiled "Here, why don't you have it" she took the pin off her dress and Betty looked at her in surprise "Oh no! Please, I couldn't take that from you!"

"I want to give it to you, especially since you love butterflies. It will go so well with your dress"

Betty smiled as the woman held out the pin to her. "Thank you so much Ms-?"

The woman smiled kindly "Claire"

Betty smiled "Claire, it's so nice to meet you! My name is Betty. Thank you so much! I love it!" Betty said, then blushed when Claire pinned the brooch to the center of the deep V neckline of her dress, drawing a bit more attention to that area of the dress than she truly felt comfortable with, but still gave the woman a smile "Thanks"

Claire smirked "You're welcome, dear. Now, forgive me, but I need to get away from here before I'm tempted to drink myself into oblivion."

Betty laughed "Bye. Thanks again"

The woman smiled before she walked away. Betty bit her lip as she glanced down to see the pin; it was really pretty. She couldn't believe that woman was so nice to give it to her simply because she liked it. She smiled and was on her way to rejoin her sister, when someone familiar caught her eye. Her eyes grew when she noticed Mr. Meade walk over to the bar, the man who'd hired her to work for her son over a year ago.

 _Shit!_

"Daniel…" Mr. Meade said as he walked over and Betty's heart skipped a beat when she saw Daniel leaning over the bar, just feet from her, looking rather upset.

"Shit!" She said aloud, feeling butterflies at how gosh darn handsome he was and seeing him after so long. He was in this sleek, fitted silver suit and this gorgeous white mask lifted up from his face held up on his hair. She felt butterflies at hearing his voice. "Dad...look, I already told mom I'd stay"

Mr. Meade placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder and said "son, I know you're hurting but will you try and enjoy yourself, for your mother's sake" he said, and Daniel sighed "Fine, dad, I'll try" he placed the mask back on and downed his scotch before he walked away.

Betty felt so flustered at seeing them. Shoot, was it their party? She rushed off to find her sister.

"Hilda!" Betty whispered loudly. Hilda looked to where the sound was coming from and gave her sister a funny look, since she seemed to be trying to hide behind a column "Betty? Why are you whispering?"

"Hilda! I just saw Daniel Meade!" Betty stated, her heart racing anxiously.

"Huuh?"

"You remember! He was my boss at Mode! The one who was such a jerk to me!"

Hilda looked around "What? Are you sure? "

"Yes, I'm definitely sure! I saw his dad and panicked and then freaked out even more when I saw him talking to Daniel before he put on his mask when I saw him."

"Wow! Where is he?"

Betty looked around trying to find where he went to, her eyes growing again "He's over there by the piano in the silver suit and white mask"

Hilda's eyes grew bright "Woah mama, he's hot! He was your boss?!"

"Hilda!" Betty rolled her eyes. Hilda grinned "What? Come on, he is! You have to admit he is"

Betty sighed "Well, yeah, of course he is, but he was such a meanie!" she felt saddened just thinking of all the things he did to her and how horribly he treated her.

Hilda smirked "Maybe you should go over there and show him how hot and amazing you are now and make him regret ever treating you so bad"

Betty shook her head "No way! I don't want to talk to him! Look, forget I pointed him out. Let's just have some fun"

Hilda took Betty's drink and took a sip "Mm...yummy"

"Hey, that's my drink."

Hilda laughed and handed her drink back and said "come on Betty, wanna dance?"

Betty shrugged "Sure, I guess"

Hilda hooked her arm with hers and looked at her with a grin "Let's show these skinny bitches how we really dance!" she said causing Betty to laugh as her sister pulled her to the center where a few girls and guys were dancing to some latin music.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy!


	3. Like a Blizzard

**Valentine Masquerade**

Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :D 3  
and now they meet... ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Like a Blizzard**_

Daniel was really trying to enjoy himself, and for a brief moment he smiled when he noticed a crowd of people dancing to some fiery latin music, but shortly started to remember stupid Sofia and how she played him. He felt so embarrassed that she made him believe they had something special between them. What a fool he was.

He tried to loosen up again when he ran into a few familiar faces from his short time at Mode, Marc and Amanda were arm in arm looking every bit as fashionable as he remembered. It'd been a while since he really saw or talked to them.

He tried his best to avoid Mode at all costs.

He wished he could go back in time and do things differently when he started there. Especially in how he treated a certain someone who was only trying to help him.

He sighed; Marc smirked "Well, don't you look like a real masquerade prince!" he said, his eyes roaming over him. Daniel rolled his eyes, then Amanda placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Where have you been hiding all night, sexy?"

Daniel shook his head "guys, exactly that, hiding! I'm not exactly in the partying mood."

Amanda leaned toward him and said "Don't worry, Daniel! I totally took out that dumb Sofia bitch in the elevator for you yesterday!"

Daniel looked at her in surprise "Wow, really?"

Marc nodded "She did! Thankfully I was there and recorded it!" he took his phone out and showed Daniel the video, Daniel's eyes growing wide seeing Amanda smack her around with her bag and pull at her hair. Daniel chuckled "Wow! Thanks, I guess" he said, feeling thankful someone had his back.

After he chatted with them for a bit, he decided to get some fresh air. Marc and Amanda sort of brightened his mood, but that was fleeting when he ran into the evil Mode witch, Wilhelmina! Her name pretty much had the words hell and mean in there!

She was literally the reason everything went to hell for him!

Ever since she was officially named Editor in Chief of Mode she made it a point to constantly remind him that he was useless and didn't know what the hell he was doing. She always had a snarky comment to say and he was not in the mood for her crap today, so he effectively breezed past her, not caring that he almost spilled her wine all over her cream colored dress.

Hilda and Betty danced for some time, getting a crowd to cheer them on, and then Hilda got more people to dance. After nearly an hour of them dancing, out of breath and completely spent, Betty finally said "Hilda, I'm going to take break. I'm beat"

"Ok, me too, let's go get drinks!"

Once they got their drinks, Betty said "I need some fresh air. I think I'm gonna go explore outside"

Hilda nodded "Ok...just text me when you come back in"

Daniel sighed as he looked past the pool wanting to be anywhere but here. He had really tried, as much as he was willing, to try and enjoy this lame ass party, but really he was just not in the mindset to enjoy anything. All he wanted to do was be in his apartment alone.

He was tempted to leave; he wasn't sure anyone would care if he did anyway, but knew his mom would be disappointed if he just disappeared, and he wouldn't hear the end of it from his dad.

He turned to retreat back inside, but someone knocked into him nearly causing both of them to fall back, and some alcoholic drink to spill over his jacket. "Shit!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy! I didn't even see you!" Betty exclaimed and realized she bumped into Daniel. Her heart started racing and she felt those butterflies she felt earlier resurface.

He sighed "I guess my plan to be invisible is working, huh" he said, she shook her head "No, I'm just such a klutz! I trip over myself" she laughed and he finally looked to her after he dabbed some of the drink off his jacket and felt his breath catch at the gorgeous smile on this girls face and how stunning she was.

 _Holy hell!_

The way she looked, her mask, her hair, her dress, that smile… shit, she was beautiful! He remembered he saw her walk into the party and how he was instantly drawn to that smile.

She looked to him with a sheepish smile "I'm really sorry. I'm trying to be all confident and here I am tripping over you!" she giggled and he found himself smiling.

"It's fine. Uh…" something about her smile captivated him; she also seemed oddly familiar, like he'd met her before.

That was crazy. He didn't even know who she was.

Betty watched him; there was this mesmerizing look in his eyes and she felt a little flustered that she was actually seeing and interacting with Daniel more than a year later.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I was just going to take a walk outside" she said nervously.

He shrugged "You didn't bother me. I want to be anywhere but here right now."

She smirked "Not into Valentine's day?" she asked, wondering what happened to the playboy she worked for over a year ago.

"No, how could I be? My fiance dumped me two days before on national television, all for some publicity stunt for her stupid magazine!"

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Betty stated, now remembering she saw that because she idolized Sofia Reyes, but after that stunt she pulled she sort of lost respect for her. Who could do something like that?

"I'm really sorry"

He shrugged "Yeah, well, it is what it is."

Betty gave him a small smile, and walked past him. "I'll just leave you alone, I'm sure you don't want company" she said, but he grabbed her hand and said "Wait, uh…" he let go of her hand when she gasped from the contact. "Sorry, ehm…" he felt his face warm and said "why don't we...walk together?"

She smiled "really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother"

He smiled "I'm sure." he started walking and she felt her smile get a little brighter as she walked alongside him, trying to take sneaking glances at him. She couldn't believe how even more handsome he was after all this time. Somehow, the fact that he didn't know who she was gave her a slight thrill.

She wondered what he'd do if he discovered who she was. She bit her lip and decided she wanted to start over and pretend they'd never met before.

Daniel glanced to the girl trying to discreetly check her out. The dress she was wearing was really hot and flattering to her curves, and the mask she had on was so unique and beautiful, able to see more clearly that it was this interesting butterfly design, _and that smile of hers was simply out of this world!_

"So...not having fun at the party?" he asked curiously, wondering why she was wandering out here alone.

"No, I am. I'm just getting some fresh air. This house is gorgeous!" she said as they walked down past the pool into the garden, the brick pathway, and lamps and fairy lights directing their path.

He smirked "It's alright"

She looked at him like he was nuts "Are you crazy? it's so beautiful!"

He laughed, but she pressed on "I mean, look at this garden, it's so magical! With all the lights and flowers and the trees. It feels like I'm walking in a secret garden" she rambled; he listened to her, a smile growing on his face at how enamored she sounded; he could see her eyes shining despite the mask and that smile of hers was simply breathtaking. The glow from all the lights shining on her as she spoke, lighting up her face.

"It's almost as good as a blizzard"

He looked at her in confusion "Blizzard?"

She looked to him, then back at her surroundings, "yah, in the city, when there's a blizzard, the city sort of just... stops. It looks so calm, and...everything sort of sparkles."

He smiled as he listened to her, feeling enthralled by how sweet she was and how beautiful she sounded. She looked to him with a laugh "That's crazy, right. You're probably used to being in places like this" she said realizing how silly she most likely sounded to him. He was Daniel Meade, he was surely used to lavish things.

He shook his head "It's not crazy. You're right. It is beautiful."

She bit her lip as she looked to him. He shot her such a charming smile, she felt butterflies in her stomach at how handsome he was. She was sort of forgetting how terribly he treated her so long ago.

"So, what's that drink you got there that you spilled all over me, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. She laughed, but said "Hey, that was an accident!"

He laughed at hearing her sweet laugh. She sounded so familiar.

"It's a mango margarita! Wanna try?" she asked holding it out to him. He grinned "sure"

They stopped walking briefly and he took a sip as she held it out to him. His eyes remained on her, resulting in her to blush at his gaze. She was so cute.

"Mm...surprisingly good. I'm more of a scotch drinker, but I like it."

She smiled as she pulled it back toward her, her eyes glued to his shining blue eyes. How could his eyes be so mesmerizing even while he was wearing a mask? The white of the mask caused those blue eyes to be even more striking. It was totally insane how gorgeous the man was. She remembered how flustered she was when she met him. She thought he was so cute and handsome then.

That was all before he was so mean to her.

And now…

she wasn't sure what was going on.

He smirked at her, then started walking again. "So…"

She followed him "So?"

He smiled "What brings you to this party?" he asked curiously.

"My sister got invited by this friend of hers who's a makeup artist for fashion shows. And she invited me to come with her."

He nodded "Cool, so... where's your sister? How come you're not with her?" he asked in wonder. She smiled "We were dancing and I got tired and felt like taking a walk outside. It's so pretty out here"

He smiled, but said "What else?"

She looked at him in surprise "What do you mean?"

He smirked "Well, you're a beautiful young woman here with your sister and you rather walk out here with a stranger?"

She blushed, both at hearing him say she was beautiful and having him call her out. "I guess I'm sort of out of my element in there. I'm not as confident as my sister; she's better at making friends than I am."

"I know how that feels. My brother was always the better one at everything. He was better at school, better at sports, better at getting my dad to like him. He was the golden child"

"Was?" she asked quietly. He looked down "Uh...he died almost two years ago in a skiing accident"

She looked at him "I'm sorry."

They remained silent as they walked for a moment until they reached this amazing beautiful tree with the most grand branches, hanging from them these pretty colored glass lanterns, and a swing on the strongest branch.

Her eyes became glossy as they stopped at the tree. "I lost my mom when I was twelve."

He gave her a sad smile "I'm sure you miss her a lot"

She nodded "You must miss your brother, too?"

Daniel sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets "Yeah, despite everything, he was my best friend. I don't really have a lot of those these days. I have this one pal of mine, Becks, but he's always traveling, so it's hard to keep in touch."

She nodded in understanding "I don't think I have any friends other than my sister" she said then laughed "Wow, we sound so pathetic!" she said with another laugh. He looked offended "Hey! I'm not pathetic!"

Betty giggled, and he rolled his eyes "Fine, maybe I am right now!"

She laughed again and he felt his heart skip at her purely positive laugh. He stared at her for a moment, getting lost in her pretty smile, enjoying how the light from the hanging lanterns created this rainbow colored glow on her. She was so freaking beautiful.

As Betty saw that he was watching her a chill went through her and he seemed to notice.

He surprised her when he took off his jacket in one swift move, giving her the chance to notice just how fit he was, his shirt tight enough to reveal that he had a strong chest and arms.

She felt flustered and held her breath when he moved in front of her and said "Here, you can wear my jacket. I know it's pretty chilly out here" he wrapped it around her, his eyes looking into hers.

As he secured his jacket around her shoulders, he took in the front of her dress, seeing her more than enticing cleavage from the cut of it, then noticed the butterfly pin at the center of her chest "Hey, my mom is wearing a butterfly pin just like yours tonight" he said causing her to blush since it was obvious where his eyes were drawn, but her eyes grew bright realizing what he said "Wait, is your mom's name Claire?" she asked.

Now his eyes were wide in surprise "Yeah?"

Her smile brightened "Your mom gave this to me because she saw that I liked butterflies. She is so nice!"

Daniel's smile brightened "That's so funny. How did you meet her?"

Betty blushed "Um...well, I sort of bumped into her, too"

He grinned at her, then laughed "Wow, you really are clumsy!" he said playfully. She blushed, but laughed as she said "Hey, don't be mean!"

He chuckled, his heart seemed to fill with warmth at her laugh. "So, now that you've met me and my mom, maybe I should get your name"

Betty's heart raced, shoot, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him her name. She was enjoying talking to him so much, she didn't want him to freak out, if the chance of him knowing who she was would make him feel strange.

What was she going to do?


	4. Fallen Roses

**Valentine Masquerade**

Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Fallen Roses**_

Daniel was finding this girl so enchanting and really wanted to know who she was, especially since she kept reminding him of someone he met before. But that was crazy; there was no way he could be with the same girl after all this time. She looked totally different!

"Um...my name is...Bella!" she blurted, feeling unsure and sort of upset for lying to him.

He smiled "Bella, huh?"

She nodded, "Mhm" she felt like her face was on fire from the electrifying look in his eyes as he seemed to take her in. A jingle disrupted the silence between them and Betty realized she'd been gone for so long, so it was most definitely a text from her sister.

"Sorry, it's probably my sister wondering where I am" Betty took out her phone and saw her text.

 _Betty! Where are you?!_

Betty stepped away for a second to respond, blushing when she saw that Daniel was watching her. She quickly text her back. _With Daniel... In case you need to call me my name is Bella tonight!_

She got a quick response. _Ooo sexxyy!_

Betty rolled her eyes. _Hilda!_

 _Whaat?!_

Betty shook her head as she text her. _Crazy!_

She got another text as she was about to put her phone away. She opened it and blushed reading it. _Have fun sexi bella! ;*_

She felt butterflies as she put her phone away and blushed even more when she noticed that Daniel had been watching her intently, this faint smile on his face as he was leaning against the tree. He looked so drop dead gorgeous, looking all suave and charming.

"What?" she asked as she noticed this almost smirky amusement in his eyes. "Uh...you just seem familiar"

Betty's heart started racing. Crap! He figured her out!

She tried to remain calm and said "Really, how?"

He laughed as he kicked his foot against the trunk pushing himself away from the tree and toward her "I have no idea. It feels like I know you, but that's crazy. I'm sure I'd remember you."

She bit her lip, looking down shyly, trying to remain level-headed. She was with Daniel Meade, the same Daniel Meade who was such a big jerk to her and treated her like some worthless doormat.

Part of her wanted to take off her mask and tell him off for what he did, but as she glanced up at him, seeing that charming smile of his and the sweet look in his eyes, she wondered if this was the real Daniel, the one who was underneath all of that, the one that was so unfairly judged, the one she was now wishing she gave a second chance.

She did remember the first few days he'd been nice to her, but then he started treating her like a slave, and then with that photoshoot...it was so humilating. For a brief moment she saw the regret in his eyes and then came after her to apologize and she just yelled at him in the middle of the street.

"Want me to push you on the swing?" he asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. She looked to the swing and laughed "Really?"

He nodded with a grin "Yeah, it'd be fun, right?"

She nodded with a smile "Ok" she walked over, placing her glass on the ground and sat on the swing; he came over and stood behind her. His hand went to her back and gently pushed her.

Daniel pushed her several times, a little higher each time, his smile growing, seeing her hair gently fall behind her with each swing, her soft laugh made him feel good.

Betty felt so many butterflies, when this time he pulled her all the way back toward him, his hands landing just above hers on the ropes, her back just barely brushing against his chest.

"I am having such a good time with you" he said, his voice melting her heart as he pushed her again. She was feeling so free and happy and wonderful. She'd never felt this way before with anyone. He somehow made her feel... beautiful.

She bit her lip, trying to stop tears from filling her eyes, remembering how awfully he treated her when she was 'ugly'. He seemed to notice her sadness and stopped pushing her and moved in front of her as he said "hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and got down from the swing "Nothing, I should get back to my sister."

He frowned, but said "oh, uh...I, I guess, if you want to."

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away quickly.

Daniel felt so disheartened that she wanted to go back. He was having such a great time with her. He didn't want her to go. As she started walking, he took her hand and said "Wait. Please stay a little longer. Come on, I wanna take you somewhere" he said as he squeezed her hand gently.

She looked to their hands and then to his eyes that seemed so warm and kind. She gave him a smile and said "Ok"

He smiled brightly "Great, come on" he pulled her along excitedly, starting to run and she laughed as she said "Where are we going?"

He grinned "I just know you will love this" In just a few more seconds they stopped in front of this breathtaking gazebo. She gasped at how gorgeous it was. There were these pretty lights wrapped around all the columns intertwined with rose vines that held both red and white roses, more flowers and lights hung down from the top creating curtains of light.

This was something out of fairy-tale, she thought in awe as she took in the sight before her.

Daniel watched her with a smile; she was so beautiful, and had the prettiest smile. She bit her lip, which was tempting him to pull her close and claim those lips; when she looked to him with a warm smile, his stomach flipped at how sweet she looked "This is so beautiful" she said in a quiet voice.

He smiled "I knew you'd love to see it."

She looked in his eyes, feeling awed that this was the same Daniel who wasn't so nice to her before. He held his hand out for her to take. She took it and was led up the steps behind him; her foot got caught in a wayward rose vine, causing her to stumble forward, but he caught her with one hand landing at her waist and the other grasping her arm to steady her; their eyes met and the world seemed to vanish around them.

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss her, but didn't want to scare her away, so he pulled her back up, his hands slowly moving to her waist.

"Thanks" she whispered, a blush creeping across her cheeks. He smirked "You are so cute"

She blushed brighter and he was having a difficult time restraining himself from crashing his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss. She had such beautiful tempting lips, and that blushing of hers was easily testing his resolve.

He let go of her "Uh…"

Betty stared at Daniel, her heart racing at how it felt to be with him. He was incredibly charming and it was making it hard not to fall for him. She was about to tell him that she needed to go, when he placed his open palm in front of her and said "Dance with me?"

She stared at his hand and then looked to him, his eyes were shining and he had this warm smile on his face. She found herself smiling and placing her hand in his. His smile brightened, his hand closing around hers as he pulled her close, removing his jacket from around her, and tossing it over so it draped across the baluster.

Betty couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so fluid and confident in is movements; she felt enthralled by him. "There's no music" she said softly, not wanting to disrupt the calmness surrounding them.

He smirked and leaned across, still keeping an arm around her, and pressed a hidden button on one of the posts. She gasped in surprise when soft violin music started playing.

He chuckled at her expression. "There's a speaker up there" he pointed up; she looked up to see that the covering had a speaker built in.

She looked to him with a bright smile "That is amazing"

He grinned, and pulled her even closer, her body seeming to melt into his, his hands resting on her lower back, feeling her soft skin under. There was this electric energy between them as his eyes were locked on her's. She had such pretty eyes. His eyes drifted across her face taking in every detail that wasn't hidden by her mask. As beautiful as the mask was, he wished he could see her face and see who she really was.

He took her hand in his and started to slowly dance with her, seeing this soft smile on her face as she looked at him. He felt his smile grow the more he saw her's. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying himself so much, since he was miserable just some time before.

Betty was in awe that she was dancing with Daniel Meade. She felt so many butterflies migrate through her at his soft, yet purposeful touch as he danced with her. He smelled so amazing, charming and exhilarating, his intoxicating scent and the warmth from his proximity, and the mesmerizing look in his eyes were making her breathless. She could easily get lost in his charms.

She wondered if this is what it felt like to be those women that he was so used to seducing. Although, it seemed most women gladly threw themselves at him, without so much as a blink in their direction. She felt a little flustered, and her breath caught when he lifted his hand gently to her face, his fingers softly brushing across her cheek, causing her eyes to close.

Daniel smiled seeing the effect his touch had on her. He started to trace the edge of her mask, wanting to remove it, but she stepped back.

He gave her an apologetic smile, seeing she didn't want him to see her. Betty felt conflicted, part of her wanted to tell him she was Betty, and part of her was enjoying being with him like this so much, she didn't want this to end.

She bit her lip, and held her breath when he swept his thumb across it, his touch making her heart pound, and when his gaze fell to her lips, she felt this gravitational pull to him.

The world seemed suspended around them, this gentle breeze causing a delicate shower of rose petals to fall amongst them, and the soft romantic music intensifying their dance.

 _It was all like a magical dream._

Daniel could see that she was becoming just as affected by their dance as he was. He wanted more than anything to have this last all night.

He was enjoying being with her so much he forgot how terrible he felt earlier. He lifted her hand above them and twirled her causing her to laugh, that laugh of hers making him smile brighter.

She was really cute.

When he spun her back to face him, he pulled her close, both of his hands falling at her waist as he dipped her back, his eyes meeting hers. He shot her a playful smile, and she returned it with that incredibly breathtaking smile of hers, and he felt himself being drawn to her like a magnet. He couldn't stop himself this time as he leaned toward her, their lips a breath apart, when this loud ringing made him stop to stare at her in question.

"Oh gosh," she placed her hands to his arms to pull herself up "that was my phone. I'm sorry" She blushed brightly, both at the interruption and the fact that Daniel most definitely almost kissed her.

She felt her heart skip in her chest, the anxiousness fluttering, as she took out her phone, feeling a bit disappointed. She answered seeing that it was Hilda calling. "Hey"

"Hey Bellaaa" Hilda said playfully.

Daniel felt flustered at the interruption between them. Damn, he really wanted to kiss her. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, not sure what to make of this whole night.

He'd never felt such a connection to someone before. And he didn't even really know who she was. It was so crazy.

He felt closer to her than he did to Sofia. How even crazier was that?

He placed his hands in his pockets feeling different and confused, but strangely happy. He watched as she answered her phone.

Betty felt butterflies as she saw that Daniel was watching her curiously. "Hilda" Betty whispered

"Oo, Betty, are you with Daniel now?"

"Yes, we...were dancing" she said softly, trying not to have him hear. "OMG What?! I thought you didn't want anything to do with him, huh? Now, what, are you sneaking off to have your own party?" Hilda said with a laugh.

Betty blushed "It just happened… why did you call?"

"Well, it looks like people are starting to leave, so I was wondering if you wanted me to just leave since you're having such a great time, or-"

"NO! I'm coming, too!"

Hilda laughed on the other end and said "Wow, you must really like him…"

Betty bit her lip, then said in a quiet voice "Maybe…"

"Ooo Betty! I say stay and enjoy your hunky ex boss while you can! I'll see you when you get home, byee!"

"No, no, -"

The line disconnected and Betty exhaled deeply. She looked to Daniel to see him watching her with a smile. She blushed at the sweet look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Da-uhm...I had such an amazing time with you, but I really have to go now!" she said and started to turn away when he said "Wait!"

She looked to him and he picked this beautiful rose and walked over to her; her heart raced with each step closer he took toward her, looking so gorgeous. When he was standing in front of her, she felt her heart lift when he slipped off his mask.

She bit her lip as she stared at him, her heart almost galloping in her chest at how charming he really looked. The dreamy look in those blue spell-binding eyes and the captivating smile on his face was too much for her to take. She felt terrible for pretending she was someone she wasn't.

Their eyes were locked to each other's as he said "Uh...look, I can see that you don't really want me to know who you are, but if uh...you ever wanna see me again… now you know. I'm Daniel Meade." he held the rose to her and she took a breath as she took the rose from him, trying not to have her hand shake as she did.

Why in the world did she have to meet him again? And worse, have such an amazing time with him!

When she took the rose from him, she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek "thank you" she whispered and practically ran away, stripping the mask from her face, wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks.


	5. Hasty Departure

**Valentine Masquerade**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Hasty Departure**_

Daniel sighed as he watched her leave. Somehow, it felt harder to have her leave him than Sofia, and they had been together three months and were engaged to marry.

How in the world could he be so afflicted by someone he barely knew?

He wanted so badly to go after her, but he felt frozen in his place. He kicked a rock that was near his foot, feeling more miserable than he was before.

What the hell was wrong with him?

It seemed that right when he was letting someone in his heart, they threw it back in his face like he was worthless. Now, he really wanted to be curled up in a ball somewhere.

Betty tried to stop the stupid tears streaming down her face. She felt so stupid.

How could she have feelings for him? For the same man who treated her unfairly just because she didn't look like a model? And what was worse was thinking he could ever really fall for her.

She wasn't Bella, as much as part of her wished she was.

She was _Betty_. The Betty Suarez he was so mean to just because she was the ugly girl, the one who made him look bad, the one his father hired so he wouldn't be tempted to be with.

And now because she looked better he was treating her nicely.

No matter how much better she looked now, she was still the same person.

She wished things could be different, but she would be fooling herself to think he would still want anything to do with her once he discovers who she really was.

She bit her lip as she wiped her face, finally making it back inside. She searched the hall, which had way less people scattered about, and located her sister hanging over by the DJ area.

"Hilda!" she practically ran over and dragged her out. "Betty- I mean, Bella, what's going on?" her sister asked seeing her glossy eyes and wet cheeks.

"I just need to get out of here!" Betty said, practically running with her sister out the mansion.

Once they made it into a waiting cab, more tears slid down her face and Hilda finally said "Betty, will you tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you crying? Did that jerk do something to you?! Oh, I will totally go back in there and kick some ass, no matter how hot and fancy he is!"

Betty shook her head "Hilda, he didn't do anything but be so nice to me! I had the best time of my life!"

Hilda looked at her with a funny, but confused look "Then why are you so upset?"

Betty placed her face in her hands "He was only nice to me because he had no idea who I was. I'm sure if he knew he'd still think I was that ugly girl his father hired just to keep him in check. Besides we are from completely different worlds. It'd never work out! He is Daniel Meade!"

"Betty, are you seriously believing that? You know what I think?" when Betty didn't respond, Hilda continued "I just think you felt something with him and are too chicken to let yourself believe you have a shot with him. I'm sure once he sees you are the same Betty he was such an ass to, he will realize what a big mistake he did all that time ago and think you are so amazing!"

Betty's eyes continued to fill with tears, hearing her sister tell her the truth. She hated how well she knew her sometimes.

Hilda smirked "I can tell he must have really messed with you to have you freak out."

Betty bit her lip, then said "He...he gave me this rose and took his mask off so I would know who he was."

Hilda grinned "What? That's great! Did you take your mask off too?"

Betty shook her head, and sobbed "No!"

Hilda looked at her sister with a sad smile "Betty, what are you afraid of?"

Betty shrugged "I just don't want to get my heart broken. I'm better off without him affecting me again! How can I trust that he isn't treating me nice just because I look better? I felt so terrible that day I quit. I never wanna feel that way again."

Hilda smiled "Betty, what if he is the man of your dreams, but you're not giving him a chance. People make mistakes. He might actually be happy once he discovers that you are the same Betty." Hilda laughed softly.

Betty shook her head "Can we not talk about him anymore, please? I just want to go back to my normal life"

"And what life is that? All you do is work. Newsflash, that's not a fulfilling life, Betty."

Betty sighed, but remained quiet. The remainder of their ride home, they were silent as the city passed them by. Betty wanted to just forget this night, no matter how amazing and magical it was.

Daniel sat at the gazebo for nearly half an hour, before he decided to sneak out to his car and text his mom

 _I'm going home now!_

He got a text shortly after.

 _Daniel!_

 _I thought you left hours ago!_

 _Where on earth have you been?_

He sighed as he responded grumpily

 _Opening my heart…_

He got her response and shook his head.

 _?_

 _Please don't tell me you've been drinking!_

He rolled his eyes, but responded

 _I can honestly say I haven't._

 _I just want this stupid night to be over!_

She text him as he got in his car.

 _Daniel, dear, please get some rest._

 _I'll speak to you when you're not so upset!_

Daniel sighed, and agreed he was not in a good place to talk rationally at the moment. He felt so bummed and confused and just utterly emotionally worn out.

 _Ok. Love you._

 _Good night mom._

He got her response as he started his car.

 _Good night my darling son._

 _I promise you will find someone special._

 _For now, just know I love you._

Daniel sighed and felt the stinging in his eyes.

Hell, he actually did find someone special tonight, but she didn't want anything to do with him!

He frowned, put his car into drive and sped off, wanting to rid himself from this numb and indifferent jumble of emotions.


	6. Fractured Hearts

**Valentine Masquerade**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Fractured Hearts**_

As Claire sat outside, thoughts went to her sweet yet sometimes troubled son. She was worried about him. He seemed even more upset in his texts to her. She wondered where he had gone off to for so long?

She truly didn't think he loved that blasted Reyes woman enough to have him be that upset over her. However, she knew her son was quite sensitive when it came to people rejecting him. She knew it had a lot to do with how abrasive Bradford was to him all the time growing up.

She also knew if she hadn't resorted to alcohol to subdue her problems she could have been a better mother to her son. Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and amend certain decisions she made in her life.

Seeing her son so out of sorts made her think to what, rather _who_ , she gave up so long ago. Tears filled her eyes as she thought to how she wished she could take that decision she made back. She took a shuddering breath as she wondered how he was after all this time. Was he better off without her?

"Claire?" her husband's voice broke her away from her thoughts. She brushed her tears quickly and looked to him. "What's going on?" he asked, noticing she seemed upset.

She sighed "I'm just concerned about Daniel."

Bradford took a seat beside her and said "I told him I would gladly get rid of her from Meade, but he was adamant that she was worth holding onto in a business aspect."

Claire rolled her eyes "That witch! I knew there was something off about her the second I laid eyes on her!"

Bradford smirked at his wife "Claire, you always say that"

She glared at him "because I'm always right, aren't I?" her words had hidden meaning that only they understood. He sighed "Can we not discuss things of the past?!" He stated in annoyance.

She frowned "The past has a way of resurfacing." she said elusively. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close "Dear, Daniel will be fine. Maybe I'll consider giving him more responsibility with Meade. That could give him something to focus his energy on."

Claire looked at him and said "What if that's not what he really wants?"

Bradford groaned "He is ready for more responsibility."

Claire wanted to argue, but the thoughts that plagued her mind were muddling her ability to protest. "Perhaps we should go to bed. It's been a long day."

He got up and placed his hand out for her to take. She took it and thought back to a time when they were an unstoppable team, that was until her husband became obsessed with creating his empire and resorted to finding floozies who threw themselves at him just because of his name and position.

She frowned as they made their way through the mansion.

She truly hoped that her son would find someone who he could find true love in and not be tempted to cheat on. That was one thing she saw that Daniel had in common with her husband. He was quite the womanizer; though, she never saw her son as the cheating type. He had a bad habit of being with the wrong women. He'd gotten better in the last year, but she still worried about him.

Her was her little boy!

Well… not so little anymore; however, Daniel had always been her confidant, her special little one. She always felt closer to him. She hoped he'd be alright.

By the time, Hilda and Betty made it to their home in Queens it was just after midnight. Betty sighed as she unlocked the front door feeling conflicted and confused and crummy. She wanted to just hide under her covers and be buried there.

Hilda watched her sister feeling sorry for her, and wishing she could do something to help her feel better.

"Want me to bring you up some ice cream?" she asked, hoping to make her smile. Betty shook her head, "No thanks. I'm going to bed. I love you. Good night" Betty hugged her sister and went upstairs quickly before she burst into tears.

Hilda sighed as she watched her rush upstairs. Why did she have to be so stubborn sometimes? Whenever Betty got an idea in her head it was nearly impossible to steer her out of it. Hell, she knew she was just as bad sometimes. She knew Betty was just scared to put herself out there.

She wished she could get Betty to take a chance on this Daniel guy. Maybe he was exactly what Betty needed in her life to shake her up and bring her out of her comfort zone.

Hilda went upstairs to go to bed. She was tired and would talk to her sister in the morning.

As soon as Betty made it into her bedroom, she felt tears slide down her face. How the heck could one night with Daniel make her feel such a way? She'd never felt so amazing in her entire life. He was so sweet and charming and she enjoyed talking to him and walking around with him and dancing with him so much.

She bit her lip as she threw her phone on the bed and walked over to her mirror to see her face streaked with tears and her glossy eyes. No matter how much better she looked, it didn't change anything.

She frowned as she took in her look. As much as she loved how she looked now, she was still the same Betty on the inside, the one who was teased for how she looked.

She noticed the butterfly pin on her dress and a small smile crossed her face, remembering Claire, Daniel's mother. She was so nice. She laughed softly at Daniel teasing her about being clumsy for not only knocking into him, but also his mom. She really was clumsy.

She bit her lip, her thoughts drifting to Daniel and how much fun she had with him tonight. She took a breath and got ready for bed, hoping she could rid her mind of this night. She laughed thinking she was nuts for thinking that might be at all possible.

When Daniel made it to his apartment, he opened his door and walked in, a deep sigh escaping at how lonely he felt tonight, especially after having the best time with Bella, and having her leave, even after he took off his mask and told her who he was.

He knew it was crazy to be so wound up just from one night with someone, but he felt something with her; there seemed to be this strange sort of chemistry between them. He wondered if she felt it at all. He'd never felt that way with anyone. Even just talking to her was fun.

Dancing with her and being close to her made him feel whole, as strange as it was to feel that way with a complete stranger. He placed his hand to his cheek and smiled; feeling her lips press gently to his cheek in an affectionate kiss made him wish he could have reciprocated the feeling. He had wanted to kiss her so bad.

He quickly changed into something more comfortable and went into the kitchen to pour himself some scotch. A smirk crossed his face thinking about her silly mango margarita. Even her drink was sweet and fun like she was.

He shook his head, man, he really needed to get a grip and forget Sofia, forget about Bella, and just move on!


	7. Stumblin in Love

**Valentine Masquerade**

 _ **Hi friends! Hope you're enjoying the story! 3 Lots of love!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Stumblin' in Love**_

The draining evening made Daniel beyond exhausted so he made his way to bed but found himself unable to stop picturing Bella and her breathtaking smile.

That smile was something special.

He felt he'd seen that smile before somewhere. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Something about her, her energy, her smile, her laugh, made him want to be next to her.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her warm chocolate eyes and that perfect smile. And that blushing of hers was so damn adorable. It made him want to find out what else could make her blush.

He felt flustered at the train his thoughts were taking and shook himself from them.

How the hell could he be so hung up on a girl he barely got to know?

Despite 'barely knowing her', he told her things he never talked to anyone about; he felt it was so easy to talk to her about anything. One minute they were joking about her drink and the next they were talking about his brother and her mom.

He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing he could turn his mind off for the night.

Betty laid in her bed unable to stop thinking about Daniel and the amazing time she had with him. She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but all that did was have her see those incredible blue eyes of his, that were even more charming with his mask off.

A tear slid down her face thinking to how he took his mask off so she would know who he was. Part of her wanted to take her mask off and tell him she knew exactly who he was and that she would never forget him due to how he treated her, but how kind and sweet he was to her the whole night made her decide it was best to just leave and forget this night, no matter how amazing and wonderful it was.

She needed to just shut her eyes and try to erase this evening from her memory.

The next morning, Daniel groaned as his phone rang several times. He barely got a wink of sleep. He only just got himself to relax a couple of hours ago and now this annoying ringing grumpily woke him up.

He placed the pillow over his head wanting to drown the noise and the pounding he felt in his head. He perhaps drank a bit too much in the course of the night trying to get to sleep. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened to him in this past week.

 _What a whirlwind of events!_

First he proposes to Sofia at his parents house, then she dumps him on national television as her publicity stunt for her trashy magazine, then he is forced to go to the Valentine's party reminding him of how miserable and pathetic he truly was, and then when he finally meets this amazing girl she leaves.

He sighed as he reluctantly got out of bed to make some coffee. He put on his robe and trudged through his apartment, the emptiness of it making him feel even more lonely and crappy.

He should have gotten on a plane last night. He wasn't sure where he would have gone, but anywhere was better than here at the moment. Everything just reminded him of how terrible he felt.

He barely made it to the kitchen before he tripped over his haphazardly placed shoes. He let out a deep sigh as he sat on the floor, feeling more than annoyed.

After he took a breath, a smile started to cross his face as his thoughts went to Bella and how she bumped into not only him at the party, but his mom too, and then how she tripped at the gazebo.

She was really very cute!

His smile grew as he remembered how sweet and beautiful she was and how refreshing she was to be around. He enjoyed his night with her and truly hated to see her go.

He groaned as he got up from the floor, feeling annoyed again that he thought about her again. He needed to get his mind off her no matter how much fun he had with her. Especially when it was clear she didn't want anything to do with him.

Betty groaned softly when she heard knocking on her door, and then heard it open. "Mija?"

"Mhmh" she grumbled, feeling more than tired.

"It is nearly noon and you're still in bed? Was the party that good?" he teased playfully.

It wasn't normal for Betty to sleep so late, but she had the worst night. She couldn't sleep a wink; she tossed and turned for hours thinking about her night with Daniel, and then decided to write to clear her mind, but that only proved to further confuse her. By the time she went to bed it was nearly five in the morning.

Her dad sat at the edge of her bed "Hilda said you had the best time of your life? Is that true?" he asked curiously. Betty sighed as she sat up "I don't really wanna talk about the party, papi. I feel awful"

"Betty ran into her hunky ex boss and had the best time with him" Hilda informed as she walked into Betty's room.

"Is that the one who treated you so bad when you were at the Mode?" he asked, his tone becoming protective.

Betty rolled her eyes at how nosy her family could be sometimes. "Papi, it's Mode, and yes, I ran into Daniel Meade" she sighed, feeling her heart constrict just saying his name.

"If I ever see that man, I will give him a piece of my mind!" he stated threateningly.

Betty sighed "Can you guys please leave my alone? I really don't want to talk about him"

Her father looked at her in confusion "I don't understand. If you had such a good time with him, why are you looking so miserable?"

Betty frowned. Hilda sat next to her father on Betty's bed and told him "Well, for one thing he had no idea who she was because of her mask and appearance, and Betty didn't tell him. They pretty much ditched the main party and spent the whole rest of the time together talking and dancing, right Betty? Then Betty decides to leave because she's too scared she's having such a great time with him, and Daniel stops her and gives her this gorgeous rose and takes off his mask to tell her who he was, but she runs away"

"OMG AB! Are you crazy?!" Justin stated as he overheard and came into Betty's room. Betty sighed.

"I know! It's totally romantic! It's just like those books you love to read, Betty." Hilda added.

"Guys, please, I really don't want to think about him. It was just one night. He will probably forget all about me in a couple of days and be right back to his normal life."

"Mija, why didn't you tell him who you were?" he asked in wonder.

Betty blushed "Uh...I don't know"

Hilda smirked "Yeah right! It's because she wanted to see how it was to be with him. She told him her name was Bella" she said with a grin.

Betty blushed, hating how well her sister knew her.

"I just don't want to be with someone who is that shallow" she said, though felt bad for saying it, because he didn't sound so shallow when she talked to him. "He only treated me nice because I looked prettier and he had no idea who I was"

Hilda rolled her eyes "Betty, you know that if he knew who you were he'd feel even shittier for how he treated you and probably do anything to get you to forgive him. Kinda hot if you ask me!"

Betty sighed and her father shook his head at Hilda's remark.

"I side with you, Betty. You don't want to be with someone who doesn't know how special you really are"

"But maybe he does know how special AB is, if he had such a great time with her even though he had no idea who she really was and gave her that rose" Justin commented.

"And don't forget he took off his mask when he gave her the rose so she knew who he was! How amazing is that?!" Hilda informed, and Justin's eyes grew "I know! AB, that is like so cool!"

"And romantic!" Hilda added. Justin nodded in agreement "Totally"

Betty felt her heart constrict because deep down she wondered if it was because they had the masks they could be themselves without the worry of the other judging them. And when he took his mask off it was his way of telling her he wanted her to know him.

Her eyes became glossy, wondering if she made a terrible mistake leaving him without telling her who she was. "Can I just please get dressed now?" she said as she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser picking out clothes, trying to distract herself from the terrible feeling that washed over her.

Her father got up and walked to her door "Listen to your heart, mija and you will never go wrong" he said with a gentle smile before he left.

Betty bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling, not quite sure if she believed that.

"I think you should find that Daniel guy and show him what he was missing treating you so bad all that time ago. People make mistakes, Betty, but maybe if we give them a chance they might surprise us" Hilda said and Betty looked at her thoughtfully "Hilda, are you seeing Santos?"

Hilda's eyes grew in surprise, but she said "How did you know?!"

Betty laughed "You're my sister! You are the worst at hiding things from me! Besides, there were some cute guys at the party and you didn't even get any of their numbers. And I heard you on the phone two nights ago talking to him."

Hilda bit her lip and looked to Justin who had been listening. "Fine, look, yes, Santos and I have been...dating, I guess and…" she smiled "Things are going really... good, and" she looked to Justin "he wants to spend time with you. Would you like that, Justin?" she asked nervously.

Justin shrugged "Sure mom, it'd be cool to see him. Do you think he will like me?"

Hilda smiled and hugged him tight "He'd be crazy not to love you!"

Justin smiled, and Betty looked to her sister with a small smile, but said "Just be careful Hilda, I know how much he broke your heart. I don't want to see you get hurt"

Hilda hugged her sister "thanks Betty, but he's really trying to be a better man. That's why I'm saying you should give this Daniel guy a chance. He just might be your prince charming!" she teased with a smile.

Betty bit her lip, her face warming at the thought of Daniel and how charming he truly was. She sighed, feeling conflicted again.

Daniel let out an annoyed breath as he looked at the coffee table with several take out containers scattered about, wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. He tried to take his mind off things, and spent much of the day hiding out in his apartment, wanting to forget about the world, but no matter how much he tried everything just seemed to filter it's way back to him.

He'd missed nearly six calls from his mom, two from his dad, a few texts from his mom asking him if he was ok and then asking if he died, so he'd texted her he just needed space so she wouldn't worry; he even received a text from Becks checking in on him after hearing about his televised break up from halfway around the world, thus making him feel worse and think about how stupid he was to even get caught up in Sofia's trap.

Thinking about Sofia only made him think about Bella more, and how different she made him feel. He felt so close to her even in just the short time he spent with her. He had such a great time with her and wished he could have spent more time with her.

He almost wished he could have spent the whole night with her, but that would have probably make him feel even worse than he already felt.

He'd felt really pathetic when the delivery guy who dropped off his food told him he looked like hell before he left. Daniel looked to the clock and saw that it was nearly six in the evening. He sighed as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, made him see just how terrible he looked.

It'd only been one day and he already looked scruffy, his hair was sticking up in some places, his robe suddenly made him feel filthy. He took it off and splashed his face with water; he needed to snap himself out of this terrible funk he was in.

Maybe he needed some fresh air, and a walk to clear his mind. He grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower. Once he was out he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the mirror again. He not only looked fresher, he felt so much better already.

He got dressed and when he walked into the living room, he saw the terrible mess he made with all the take out containers and empty soda bottles, a couple of empty beer bottles thrown about. Damn, it looked like he'd been cooped up for days. He threw away all of the containers and trash and when he got to the door to leave, he smiled when he thought about Bella and how she kissed him before she left.

That had to mean something, right?

The chemistry he felt with her couldn't have been one sided, could it? Was he nuts to be this crazy about her?

She was so cute!

He wanted to be holding her and seeing that adorable blushing of hers again, and that incredible smile. She was really beautiful.

Hell, even his mom liked her enough to give her that butterfly pin.

He smiled as he walked outside for a minute thinking about Bella and how much he enjoyed seeing her smile and having her close to him. He let out a small laugh thinking he must be completely nuts to be falling in love with her just from this one night.

He wished there was some way he could find her. He really wished he knew her whole name. His eyes grew bright as he realized there just might be a way to find out!


	8. Finding You

**Valentine Masquerade**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Finding You**_

Daniel made it to his parents house in only half an hour. He really hoped that this would work.

Once he parked, he practically jumped out of his car and ran down the walkway into the house "MOM?!" he called once he walked in.

"Daniel?" Claire said as she saw her son run up the stairs. "Mom!"

Claire hugged her son once he made it up "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm feeling better, but I really need your help! Please tell me we still have the invites from last nights party?"

Claire looked at him in confusion, but said "I think there was a box with them. What is this about?" she asked curiously, seeing how frantic he was.

"Great, I just need to find an invite in there!" he said as he followed her down the stairs and she found the box, handing it to him. Daniel grinned "Yes! Please let it be in here!" he said to himself as he sat at the bench at the foot of the stairs, his mom sitting beside him.

"Would you mind telling me what on earth is going on and getting you so worked up?"

"Mom, I met this amazing girl last night, but she left without telling me who she was. I was hoping maybe her invitation would have her full name and I could find her."

Claire watched her son take out all the invitations, this light in his eyes. She smiled and said "Want me to help you look?"

He nodded with a grin "Yes, here, look for an invite that says Bella"

"Bella, huh?" she took her stack and looked through not seeing any Bella written down.

Daniel frowned as he got near the end of his stack without finding it. "What? There's no Bella in here! Where the hell did she come from then? She said she came with her sister" he sighed, feeling disheartened.

He took his mom's stack and read one after the other with no luck, but then his eyes grew when he read Betty Suarez.

No way? It couldn't have been her.

Could it? His smile brightened "Mom, the girl I met said she ran into you, and you gave her your butterfly pin because she liked it so much"

Claire nodded with a smile "Oh! yes, she was so sweet! You met her? I was hoping I'd find you so I could introduce you, but I couldn't spot either of you again. She said her name was... "

"Betty Suarez?" he asked, his heart racing in excitement. She nodded with a smile "Yes! That's right"

Daniel laughed "Wow! No wonder she felt so familiar!"

He smirked, remembering how she ran into the glass door of the conference room on her first day. And how she bumped into him. She was quite clumsy it seemed.

He frowned, though, remembering that day that she quit and how horribly he treated her. No wonder she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Mom, I'm such an ass! Betty Suarez was that assistant that I told you worked for me and quit because I was such a freaking jerk to her, all because she didn't fit in with Mode."

"She told you her name was Bella?" Claire asked in wonder.

He nodded "Yeah, and I don't blame her. I was total dick to her when she worked for me, all because she wasn't 'pretty' enough"

Claire looked at her son like he was crazy "Are you blind? She was stunning!"

He nodded "Yeah, but… well" he ran his hand through his hair "She dressed pretty crazy when she worked for me, and her hair was frizzy and she had braces and glasses, so she looks totally different now. She came to work on her first day in a freaking red and blue poncho!" he said with a chuckle.

Claire smiled "she sounds like a mess"

Daniel nodded slowly "yeah, but... " he sighed "I had the best freaking time with her last night! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't put it together. I knew I recognized her smile"

Claire smiled "I didn't talk to her for very long but she seemed very sweet and I liked her quite a bit."

Daniel smiled "Yeah, she seemed to like you, too. She's so cute and clumsy! She said she bumped into you and then that was how I saw her, she bumped into me and spilled her silly mango margarita on me. She even tripped at the gazebo when she was coming up the steps. And on her first day working for me, she ran into the glass door of the conference room." He chuckled at the fond memory.

Claire was smiling as she listened to him talk about this Betty.

Daniel sighed "I wish I wasn't such a jerk to her. It was all that idiotic Phillippe's fault, convincing me she didn't belong at Mode. I was such an idiot to listen to him."

Daniel laughed "Come to think of it, he probably got mad that she called him out on his photography for imitating some other photographer. She was really smart, too. I found this proposal she left on my desk that she wrote for the Fabia account and it was so beautiful. I think it was a picture of her when she was little with her mom putting makeup, and she compiled a bunch of stats on the demographic and how to appeal to a more diverse target "

He sighed, feeling disappointed at how he didn't give her a chance. "I just feel so bad that I pushed her away. I didn't even give her a fair chance. Seeing the look on her face the day she quit was the worst."

Claire placed her hand on top of his "Daniel, we all make mistakes, maybe this is your second chance with her. She seems wonderful, honestly. It's obvious she left a mark on you, if you even remember all these things about her."

Daniel smiled "yeah, and I had the most amazing time with her last night. I never felt that way with anyone. I felt like she let me just be...myself. Is that crazy?"

Claire smiled "No, that is very nice! I'm so happy to hear that. You should definitely find this young lady!"

Daniel nodded "I definitely want to!"

He frowned "but...what if she hates me for how mean I was to her before, or thinks I only like her because she looks so much prettier now. Honestly, I had no idea who she was. Sure she looked really freaking gorgeous, I mean did you see her smile? It was breathtaking! Having no braces really brightens it up. I remember even with her braces her smile was really cute, though"

Claire was smiling as she listened to him. Daniel looked to her "It's more than that, though. We walked through the garden together and I just had such a good time talking to her. I even told her about Alex, and she told me she lost her mom." He looked to his mom with a sad smile.

He smiled "I pushed her on the swing, and she was going to leave but I took her to the gazebo and seeing her eyes light up and her smiling made me feel good and ...we danced a bit and I don't know, I didn't want our night to end" he sighed. "Her sister called when we ...I almost kissed her" he said, his face turning a little red and Claire laughed.

He shook his head, but continued to tell her "I was so bummed she had to leave. I gave her a rose and uh...I took off my mask and told her who I was. She placed a kiss to my cheek and left" he sighed deeply, feeling his chest tighten, wondering how she could make him feel such a way.

"I don't get it, do you think she knew it was me the whole time? Why else would she tell me her name was Bella? Why did she kiss me, even after knowing it was me?"

Claire shrugged "Perhaps, she recognized you. I'm sure if she wanted to, dear, she could have thrown her drink in your face and told you to go to hell the minute she saw you, but she gave you a chance. I think she must have had a great time with you if she stuck around for so long. Perhaps, she didn't tell you who she was because she liked having this memory of you."

Daniel sighed "I don't know. Why would she want anything to do with me after how I treated her? That's probably why she left."

Claire smiled "Daniel, don't miss your chance of being with someone special just because you're worried about putting your heart out there. You are quite the charmer when you're in love. I think you are just waiting for the right person to fill that sweet heart of yours." she said with a playful smile poking him in his chest.

Daniel laughed "Mom, please, I'm not your little boy anymore."

Claire's eyes became glossy "You will always be my little boy. I love you, my darling son" she squeezed his hand warmly and he smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek "I love you, too, mom."

He took a breath "So, you think I should try to find her?"

Claire beamed and nodded "Yes, darling, don't let her get away this time"

"I think I remember where she lives. I wanted to apologize to her after she quit and ask her to come back to work for me, but I just thought she deserved better than me, better than Mode. She was too nice to be wrapped up in all that drama."

She nodded in agreement "yes, it would be terrible to see her be treated unfairly just because of her looks, though, seems like the ultimate payback that she blossomed into that beautiful young lady"

He smiled "yeah...she really is beautiful, but not just on the outside, I really liked getting to know her. I would have loved to spend the whole night talking to her. She is so easy to talk to. I felt closer to her than I did with Sofia."

Claire smiled and took the invitation with Betty's name on it, looked it over and then to her son and laughed as she said "I told you you'd meet someone special. You should always listen to you mother, darling. I know you better than anyone"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, I hate that!"

She chuckled. Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Thanks for listening, mom."

Claire placed a kiss to his cheek "I love spending time with you, dear. I'm so sorry for all those times I let my troubles come in between us."

He shrugged "It's fine, mom. We're all doing better now" he got up, placing the box with all the invites on the bench. She stood up, and held out the invitation with Betty's name on it. "Good luck"

He smiled as he took it from her. "Thanks. I'll let you know how things go" he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

When Daniel left, he couldn't wait to see her, but knew he had to take a breath and calm down. He would go to her house tomorrow. He wondered if she still lived there. He just had to be patient enough to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Part of him wanted to say screw it and just go find her now, but his impulsive behavior always got him into a mess, so he took a deep breath and smiled as he thought about her.

"My Betty…"


	9. See You Again

**Valentine Masquerade**

 _ **Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: See You Again**_

Betty woke up early to start her day, unlike her horrible day yesterday. She barely got anything done, and just felt terrible much of the day.

She woke up feeling a lot more refreshed and more herself.

She had this great dream.

She was dressed in this beautiful gown, in this beautiful, almost magical, garden, there was a marble post that had a breathtaking red rose floating above it, glowing and sparkling. She was drawn to it and the closer she got, the more it seemed to glow.

Once she was standing in front of it, her eyes shined as she reached for it and took it in her hand, this burst of light surrounded her, the rose disappeared from her hands and in front of her was this charming prince. When he looked at her, it was Daniel and she felt butterflies at the sweet look in his eyes and that charming smile on his face.

She woke up, her heart was racing and she felt flustered, but a smile was on her face. She shook her head and said "Great! Now I'm dreaming about him!" she sighed in annoyance.

She finished her shower, and decided she wanted to go to the library today and get some writing down. She got the best idea for a book. In fact, she wrote a considerable amount the night of the party, and almost posted it to her blog, but was really glad she didn't, since it was about Daniel.

She bit her lip as she dried her hair; she quickly got dressed and straightened her hair and put on a little makeup, then put on her glasses. She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly, remembering how much fun she had with Daniel.

She took a breath and hoped she wasn't doomed to be alone forever now. She wasn't sure she'd ever meet anyone she felt such a connection to besides him.

When she got downstairs, her sister looked at her with a bright smile "Betty! You're looking so much better today!"

Betty rolled her eyes "Gee, thanks Hilda"

"What? You looked awful yesterday"

Betty shook her head, but smiled and said "I felt awful."

"And today?" Hilda asked curiously.

Betty bit her lip and shrugged "I don't know. I still feel upset, but I'll be fine Hilda."

"I think you deserve better than fine, Betty. You should find him!"

Betty rolled her eyes again "Hilda, not again"

"Betty, I'm convinced Daniel is your prince charming. He clearly liked you. And I know you like him!"

Betty sighed, "So what if I do?. It doesn't change the fact that he is Daniel Meade! He is this handsome, rich, charming guy who is used to models and superstars, and I'm just Betty, this normal girl from Queens. Why would he want me?"

Hilda grinned "Betty! Obviously, the same reason you want him! You just...clicked!"

"I'm going to the library, ok. I'll see you later" Betty said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Betty. Fine, be miserable!" Hilda shouted as she left the kitchen. Betty laughed as she made it to the door. She took a breath and left wondering if Hilda was right. Should she find him?

She shook her head "Yeah, right!" What would Daniel Meade want her for?

When Daniel woke up, a bright smile crossed his face; he was feeling much more hopeful this morning, hoping he could make amends with Betty.

He took a shower and got dressed, making sure to look nice. He suddenly couldn't decided what to wear, changing shirts several times, finally opting for a light blue shirt, black tie, pants and jacket. He looked himself over in the mirror about a dozen times feeling so anxious.

He nearly laughed at how flustered he was getting. He needed to stay cool. He took a deep breath and picked up the envelope from the counter with its special content inside. He smiled knowing how much she was going to love it. He couldn't wait to give it to her. He was so glad he even still had it.

He got his keys and left, nerves all through him, but he wanted to stay hopeful. He got in his car and started his drive to Queens in search of his Bella. He sort remembered where she lived, but didn't have her address after all this time, so he hoped that he'd find the right house.

When Daniel finally felt like he found the right house he parked his black Jaguar XKR-S outfront, forgetting that his car would stick out like a sore thumb, but not caring as he practically jumped out and ran up the steps to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and he was confused to see a kid on the other side, who's eyes seemed to grow bright and say "O.M.G. You're Daniel Meade!"

Daniel looked at him in wonder, "uh, yah...that's me."

"I just saw you on Fashion Buzz. You were just voted bachelor of the city since that crazy Sofia lady broke your engagement!"

Daniel groaned in annoyance, feeling so embarrassed. "Right… uh, so anyone else home besides you, kid?"

Justin nodded and turned toward the inside and called "MOM! You will never guess who's here!" he shouted.

Daniel was a bit confused. He wasn't sure if he was at the right house; he didn't remember Betty having a son. Maybe he was at the wrong house.

"What's going on sweetie? Who's at the- Daniel!" Hilda's eyes grew at the sight of him.

Daniel sighed. Geez, did everyone know him?

Hilda grinned, folding her arms across her chest "Well, well, if it isn't the Prince Charming?"

Daniel smirked, and said "Uh...you must be Betty's sister?" he asked tentatively.

Hilda nodded "that's me! Hilda Suarez!"

"I knew he liked her too!" Justin exclaimed from next to Hilda. and Daniel looked at them with a bright hopeful smile "Betty said she liked me? Really? That's great!"

Justin was grinning, whereas Hilda shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. How did you realize it was Betty?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what an amazing time I had with her. I had to find her, so uh...I found her invite and put the clues together. I can't believe I didn't figure it out while I was with her, especially since she felt so familiar and that smile of hers is very unforgettable, even with the braces"

Hilda found a smile sweeping across her face as she listened to him. Justin grinned as he said "I just knew you had to like her since you took off your mask and gave her that rose! That was so romantic! AB is totally crazy! I can't believe she ran away!"

"She told you guys all that? So...does that mean she uh...doesn't still hate my guts?"

Justin laughed as he said "It's more like she's fallen in lu-Ow! mom!" Hilda smacked him before he could finish, but Daniel knew what he was going to say since his eyes grew and a bright smile swept across his face as he said "In love? Really? That's, that's… " he sighed, a small frown crossing his face "but...she still doesn't want anything to do with me, because of how I treated her, right? I can't say I blame her. I was such a jerk to her!"

Hilda and Justin shared a look before they looked back to Daniel and said "She's at the library!"

He looked at them in surprise, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Do you have a phone?" Hilda asked and he nodded and handed it to her. She put in the address of the library and handed his phone back, but as he grabbed it she pulled him close and said "If you ever hurt my baby sister again I'll have to kick your ass! Got it mister fancy pants?"

Daniel nodded, gulping at how nervous she made him feel, sure that she would follow up on that threat without any hesitation. She smiled and patted his back "Good, now go find your Bella" she teased.

He laughed "Thanks so much!" he held up his hands and Hilda gave him a funny smile before she smacked it awkwardly, but Justin grinned and high fived him. "Good luck, D!"

Daniel nodded and rushed off toward his car, and followed the GPS to the library where he would hopefully find his Bella. He couldn't wait to see her!

Betty was really trying to focus and get some writing done, but every time she started writing, her mind would drift to her time with Daniel and how wonderful he made her feel that night. She couldn't stop thinking about him and those mesmerizing eyes of his, his charming smile and that exhilarating voice.

Her nephew was right. She _was_ crazy!

Why did she run away? Now she was regretting that completely.

She wondered if she should follow her sister's advice and give him a second chance and find him.

As she stood on her tiptoes to reach a book on a top shelf, she bit her lip as she remembered how Daniel helped her when she tripped at the gazebo. Those eyes of his were so captivating.

She really wanted to see him again. See that smile again. Hear his voice. Talk to him. And just see him again!

As soon as Daniel parked his car, he got out, and took a breath as he walked up to the doors of the library. He sort of felt like he was in junior high looking to ask out the girl he had a crush on.

He scoped the library for Betty as he walked in, his heart racing in anxiousness. When he didn't see her in the main area, he walked around feeling a bit weird when some teenagers watched him curiously. He was sure he looked like he didn't belong there. He felt so out of his element. He hadn't been inside of a library since he was in college.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously and felt like turning around and just leaving when he noticed her near the back.

His heart skipped a beat and he was caught off guard by his reaction to her. He almost missed her. She was looking completely different from the other night. She was wearing some dark fitted jeans and this bright yellow fitted sweater, her hair was tied up and she was wearing glasses.

He found a bright smile sweep across his face at how damn cute she looked as she was reaching for a book on a higher shelf. As he walked over, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and his heart seemed to be racing a bit.

He couldn't suppress his laugh when the book she was reaching for slipped from her grasp and fell to the flour with a loud thud, along with losing her balance a bit causing her to drop the other two books she had been holding.

"Shoot!" she 'cursed' as she got down to the floor to pick them up.

He chuckled as he got down to his knee and said "here, lemme get those for you" as he picked them up and held them out to her.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much, I - _DANIEL!_ " her eyes grew in surprise.

He grinned "So, you do remember me?"

Betty stared at Daniel in shock, her heart racing, as she took him in. She felt frozen, not totally sure if she just conjured him up. He was looking at her with a playful smirk and this sweet gaze, and was looking so freaking handsome! Why did the man have to be so attractive?!

A soft laugh escaped him as he said "So, wow, you are really clumsy, huh?" he teased.

She blushed brightly at his teasing remark and said in a nearly breathless tone "What are you doing here?"

He smiled "I really wanted to see you again, Betty. Or should I say... Bella?" he said with a wink.


	10. Storybook Romance

**Valentine Masquerade**

 _ **Hi friends! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story! thank you so much for reading and your comments! much appreciated! hope you continue to enjoy! 3**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Storybook Romance**_

Betty looked at Daniel in surprise "How did you find out it was me?"

She couldn't believe he was actually here to see her! Especially looking as charming and handsome as he was.

He smiled and helped her up from the floor, "I couldn't stop thinking about you and the amazing time I had with you. I really tried, because I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anyway, but the more I tried to get my mind off you the more everything reminded me of you. So I decided I wanted to find you and remembered the invitations from the party. My mom and I searched through all of those invitations without finding any Bella."

She bit her lip, blushing at the smirk that crossed his face.

"At first I thought maybe I went crazy and dreamed you up, but then I came across your invite with Betty Suarez written and I just knew it was you. My mom confirmed that was you she met. I just can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in wonder.

She took a breath and said "At first I was nervous that I was seeing you after so long, and then, to be honest, I was having such a great time with you, I didn't want it to end. I thought once you found out it was me, you wouldn't want anything to do with me." she looked down.

He looked at her in surprise "How can you say that? I'm surprised you didn't kick my ass or slap me the second you saw me for what I did to you."

She laughed "I admit part of me wanted to tell you off, but...I don't know...I just didn't because I really enjoyed my time with you"

He smiled as he took her hand and said "Betty, please forgive me. I really wish I could take back what happened when we were at Mode. My biggest regret was hurting you and not giving you a fair chance."

His touch was giving her butterflies, but she tried to remain calm and said "I guess I can forgive you"

His smile brightened "Yah? That's great!"

"SHH!" a librarian who was walking by shushed him, and he whispered sorry; Betty bit her lip, trying to stop her laugh at him being shushed by the librarian, but was surprised when Daniel pulled her with him into a study alcove nearby, causing them to be much closer to each other since the space was smaller. She held her breath as he watched for the librarian to walk away, before he looked to her with the most charming and exhilarating look in those captivating eyes.

How could the man be so handsome?

When Daniel looked to Betty, his heart skipped a beat seeing this dazed look in her eyes, and how pretty she looked, especially so close to him. He had the strongest desire to pull her to him for a kiss, but took a breath and said "So, what do you say I take you out tonight?" he asked in a quiet tone, his heart racing nervously.

She slipped her hand away and said "Uh...Daniel, I don't know…"

He frowned, and she couldn't take the sad look in his eyes, so she said "How can I trust that you don't 'like me' or want to take me out because I look nicer now?"

He smiled and pulled her closer than they already were, causing her heart to start racing. "Because I liked you before I knew who you were. Whether you were Bella or Betty, it was still you that I had the best time with. It was still you who I walked through the gardens with and talked to and danced with. I had no idea who was wearing that mask, but I enjoyed every minute with you. You made me forget how terrible I felt before. I felt something with you. The fact that you are my Bella makes me like you so much more!"

Her eyes were glossy as she listened to him "Really? You...like me?"

He nodded with a laugh "I think I more than like you, but I really want to know if you felt what I felt that night. Please tell me it wasn't just me who felt this...magic between us" he said in a low voice, that voice of his giving her butterflies.

She bit her lip and nodded "Mhm… I felt that too" she said, her heart was racing more now, and she felt flutters in her stomach as he looked at her with the most charming smile.

Daniel felt so happy to be here with her. "Great! Because your nephew said that you be might falling for me" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully and she blushed "My nephew? He told you that?! That's so...embarrassing! Wait, when did you see my nephew?"

"I went to your house and he and your sister told me I could find you here."

She rolled her eyes "I should never tell them anything!"

He laughed. She looked at him curiously "How did you know where I lived?"

He ran his hand through his hair and said "uh...well, the day you quit, I came to your house to apologize and ask you to come back to work for me and give me a second chance, but… honestly by the time I got to the front door I realized you deserved so much better. I didn't want to mess up your life with my constant drama, so I left. I sort of remembered your address"

She looked at him in surprise that he was that thoughtful even back then. Part of her wondered what would have happened if he did come and apologize to her. She probably would have gone back to work for him.

He smiled "I'm just so glad I found you."

She was unable to hide her smile, and his smile grew "By the way, that smile of yours is breathtaking. When did you get your braces off?" he asked and she blushed at his compliment.

"Um...Just a few months ago."

He smiled as he seemed to be staring at her and she felt butterflies at the admiring look in those spellbinding eyes. "You have an amazing smile! I noticed you the second you walked into the ballroom the other night."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded with a smile "Yah! Except at that time I was so depressed, then you run into me and spill your silly drink all over me and I see that unforgettable smile of yours! I should have known right then it was you!" he said with a playful grin.

She blushed, and he laughed and said "I remember when you walked smack into the glass door of the conference room on your first day!" he teased. She blushed "Daniel! You're so mean!" she pushed his shoulder and he laughed.

"I promise I'm not being mean. I think it's cute that you are so clumsy! It's how you met me and my mom!" he said with a teasing smirk. She blushed, but smiled as she said "Your mom was really nice"

He nodded "she seemed to really like you, and she told me she wanted to introduce us that night, but apparently we both disappeared and ended up finding each other anyway. I'm so glad you spilled your mango margarita on me"

She laughed, causing his smile to widen; she then stared at him, amazed that Daniel Meade was here with her right now, and telling her he liked her and all these sweet amazing things.

He smirked "So…"

"So?" she whispered, feeling suddenly breathless with his proximity and how magnetic it felt to be with him like this.

He grinned "Can I please take you out tonight, Betty?"

Betty bit her lip, hearing how hopeful he was and just how sweet he was being and how gosh darn handsome he was, and how nice it sounded to hear him say her name, she would be completely crazy not to go out with him.


	11. Like a Fairytale

**Valentine Masquerade**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Like a Fairytale**_

Betty didn't take another second before she said "Yes! Ok! Let's...do it!"

He grinned, "Yeah? That's great! I didn't think you were the type to want to move so quickly, but … _yeah_ , let's... do it..." he said in a seductive voice with his eyebrow raised in flirtation as he pulled her closer to him. She smacked his shoulder as she laughed "Daniel! I see some things about you haven't changed."

He smirked "Of course, I'm still exceptionally charming!"

She laughed, and he felt more than happy that Betty said yes to going on a date with him. He would have to show her just how charming he could be.

He looked to the books she was holding "So...what books do you have, here?" he asked as he took them from her.

She smiled as she watched him look over the titles.

"Pride and Prejudice? I don't think I've ever read this one. Is it any good?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, getting so lost in how gorgeous his eyes were and how handsome he was. He smiled as he noticed her watching him and looked to the second book which was much thinner than the other two. "A red, red rose..." he flipped open the book and read "O my love's like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June; O my love's like the melodie, that's sweetly played in tune…" he smiled as he looked to her.

She blushed as his eyes locked with hers, this electricity seemed to crackle between them as they both thought to the rose he gave her that night.

Daniel felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest at the beyond romantic look in her eyes as she watched him.

He wanted more than anything to kiss her, but he wanted to be a gentleman and not be so impulsive, but it was becoming so difficult with how darn cute and gorgeous she was.

He cleared his throat and closed the book and looked to the last book. "Shakespeare, nice!"

She smiled as she watched him; her heart seemed to be suspended in her body at how close they were to each other and the sound of his voice, and how _charming_ he was being. The space between them seemed to only fuel the magnetism she felt with him.

Daniel looked into her eyes and said in a low, seductive voice "love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind... therefore winged cupid be painted blind"

Betty was breathless and had a million butterflies as she stared at Daniel as he told her this. She felt the flutters in her stomach at the sound of his electrifying voice and she wanted more than anything to pull him to her for a kiss!

The man was so hot!

She stared into those spellbinding eyes as she asked in a soft, partially breathless tone "what is that from?"

He smiled "Midsummer Night's dream. I read it in college and still remember some of the lines. More or less." he smirked "It seemed perfect. Considering the circumstances. Don't you think?" he asked in a smooth voice.

She nodded in a daze, "mhmm, so perfect"

Daniel couldn't keep his smile back, and felt his heart speed up at her response to him and how dazed and fascinated she seemed, and how breathless she sounded. He couldn't wait to take her out tonight. And he most definitely couldn't wait to kiss her.

He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, staring into her eyes, feeling so turned on at the dreamy look in _her_ eyes, even with her glasses, which just made this feel so much hotter, especially since they were in a library. She was almost like a hot librarian that he desperately wanted to kiss!

"You know you are really making it difficult for me to be a gentleman right now. I want to pull you close for a searing kiss. You are looking so hot right now!" he said, his voice bordering on sensuous.

Betty was completely taken aback by Daniel's intensity and flirtation. This man, Daniel Meade, really wanted her? It was so crazy, but she couldn't keep herself from grasping onto the collar of his shirt, and pull him to her for that searing kiss, surprising him and herself with her boldness.

He seemed stunned for a moment, not sure that she just did what she did, but once he seemed to realize this was really happening, he dropped the books he was holding and slid his hand to her lower back pulling her closer to him while his other hand came up to her face deepening the already electrifying kiss.

The world seemed to fade around them and all that was left was them melting together, fitting together like a puzzle.

Betty felt like she was in a dream or fairytale that this was happening. She was really kissing her prince charming! And he was kissing her back! And it was so amazing!

She felt the world was spinning around her as he kissed her, his cologne was so intoxicating and the feel of his hand on her face and at her waist pulling her closer to him was giving her butterflies. It felt so exhilarating. She never felt this way before. And she never wanted it to end.

Daniel was completely surprised by Betty's bold move, though even back when she worked for him she was pretty fearless, telling people what she thought of them and standing up for herself. She was a damn great kisser,too.

His heart was racing and his mind seemed to evaporate. He nearly forgot where they were when he led her back against the tall bookcase behind her causing several books to fall over them.

"Ow, damn!" They broke apart at the sudden shower of books on them, Daniel looking at her in surprise and Betty's face rosy, though she began laughing. He grinned as looked at her, his eyes shining in fascination. She was really so freaking cute and he was an idiot to let her get away a year ago.

"That was so...wow...Betty?" he stated in surprise, still a little breathless from their kiss.

She blushed, and nodded, looking shy and he felt his smile widen as he moved closer to her again. "You are really freaking cute, you know that?" just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, the librarian from before rushes over and says "What on earth is going on over here? You two are causing too much noise! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" she stated, her hands on her hips, her eyebrows knitted together in a stern disapproving look.

Betty blushed and Daniel smirked "Uh, so sorry Miss. We were just having so much fun enjoying all these books." he stated, causing Betty to bite back a laugh as he glanced to her with a flirty, mischievous look in his eyes.

The librarian saw all the books scattered all over the floor and looked back to them shaking her head. "Please pick them up and don't let me catch you making any more noise!" she said before she sauntered away, causing both of them to hold in their laughs until she was far enough away and burst into laughter.

"Daniel! Shh…. you're going to get us kicked out of here!"

"Me? This time it was your fault, missy, kissing me like that! I couldn't help it if the world collapsed around us!" he said with a smirk

She blushed, but said "Sorry, but I didn't hear you complaining!" she teased and he grinned "no complaints, here! Definitely worth the punishment! I've been wanting to kiss you since we danced together."

She smiled, as he looked at her with the most flirty look in his eyes. Those incredible eyes. "Maybe we should pick these up" she said as she got down to start picking up the scattered books everywhere around them. Daniel got down next to her, helping to pick them up, with this smug grin on his face.

"Daniel! Stop! You're still the same as ever!" she teased.

"What?"

"Hmm...let's see, cocky, overly-confident, self-assured..."

He chuckled "Those are the things that make me so irresistible!"

She rolled her eyes "Sure. Whatever you wanna tell yourself"

He laughed and helped picked up the remainder of the books. When Betty stood up she started to put some of the books back on the shelves and he watched her with a smirk. She was way too stinking cute as she reached up to place the book back on a higher shelf.

He got up and leaned against the bookcase watching her with a smirk. She glanced to him, but continued taking books from him and putting them back until she finally blurted "Daniel! You're so annoying! Stop watching me!"

He chuckled, but looked around and said "Betty, shh… you wouldn't want Ms. Snooty-pants to come back and kick us out!"

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling and he couldn't help but pull her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her. "Daniel...stop…" she blushed, as a few people passing by saw them.

He grinned "What? You're embarrassed now? You weren't so shy when you grabbed me and kissed me!"

She blushed, but pushed him back a bit "That's because I was caught in the moment…"

He smirked, and picked up her hand "Yah, well, I'm caught up in this moment. You looked really sexy putting those books back"

Her cheeks became even rosier as she said in a quiet voice "You really think I'm...that?"

He moved closer to her, until he backed her so her bottom touched the desk. She stared at him, caught in the lure of those magnetic eyes. He lifted his hand and tucked back a loose tendril of her hair. "You sort of look like a sexy librarian with your cute glasses and placing all these books back."

She bit her lip, seeing the playful and seductive gaze in his eyes. "You know you are really distracting right? I didn't get anything done because of you!" she said teasingly as she placed her hand to his chest and pushed him back taking the few books she'd picked out before and walked away.

He followed her "Hey… what about you, missy? You're the one who distracted me with that hot kiss! Now, I'm hooked for life on those sexy lips of yours! How am I supposed to think about anything else but you and how amazing you are and how great of kisser you are!" He stated rather loudly as he followed her causing several students who were studying around to watch them.

She blushed... 'Daniel, shh… besides, you're the one who started this when you came here looking for me" she tried to say quietly as she looked back to him, but continued walking.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking further. "Yah, because I couldn't take one more minute without seeing you again. I'm so glad I found you, Betty...my Bella...my _rose_ " he said with a smirk.

She smiled as she listened to him, while the students around were watching them curiously, a few teenage girls staring at Daniel dreamily. Who could blame them, the man was way too charming for his own good.

And Daniel seemed to not care one bit that he was creating a viewing party as he looked at her with a smile and yanked her hand so she'd lurch forward into his grasp causing her to gasp as she stumbled into him, her books falling with her at the action and everyone around to look at them in surprise.

Betty stared at Daniel as her hands landed on his chest for balance, her heart racing as he had his arms securely around her, keeping her close to him, and those sexy eyes of his dancing with flirtation, his smile wide and charming as ever.

She smiled as she looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Causing a scene apparently" he stated playfully.

She rolled her eyes, while he looked at her with a sweet smile "I know you are just as crazy about me as I am about you." he said in a soft, mesmerizing voice that made pins travel down her body. "Is that so?" she said as she pushed him away a bit.

He smirked "Oh yeah! and who could blame you? I'm a total catch!" he teased.

She laughed "If you say so… _Romeo_ …" she said as she picked up her books and walked around to a desk which had a few other books lying about and a rose sitting atop a notebook. She placed her books down next to it, and he smiled when he walked over and saw the rose… obviously she was working on something before he showed up. And 'distracted her'.

He picked up the rose from on top of her notebook, and said "See… like I said, you are just as crazy about me…"

"So...what if I am?" she said as she looked at him with a challenging look in her eyes. He placed the rose back on top of her book and took her hand in his and looked at her with a smile "then... I would be crazy not to do this" he said as he tossed her arm around him and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss that made everything sort of crackle around them.

Betty felt an explosion of fireworks at his kiss and found herself wrapping her arms around him, wanting him even closer, an exhilarating rush flowing through her. She still couldn't wrap her mind around Daniel Meade liking her… he said he was crazy about her?

That was totally, well... _crazy_!

Of course, he was right, though. She was just as crazy about him! Like he said himself, the man was a catch, and a total flirt; he was very charming and quite irresistible, especially when he told her he liked her! Betty?!

Daniel knew he was extremely impulsive and an 'in the moment' kind of guy, which lead to him getting his heart broken on more than one occasion, but with Betty, he didn't want to miss his chance of being with her. She was special. He could actually talk to her and be open with her and she gave him a chance to be himself with her. Not to mention she was a freaking great kisser.

As he ran his hands up and down her back, he felt like he found that special someone he could share his life with, but of course he wasn't going to go crazy and tell her that when they barely got together.

He was still in shock that he found someone he could connect with and that it ended up being Betty, the same Betty his father hired back then to keep him in line and be there for him. If only he had given her a chance then, but thankfully she was back in his life and he wasn't going to screw that up.

He moved back to see her dazed smile and he felt his own smile grow on his face, then noticed that they had created an audience, particularly the librarian who threatened to kick them out and was now tapping her foot in annoyance.

Betty moved apart from Daniel; blushing bright, as she grabbed her books and said "Don't worry, we're leaving!" she took Daniel's hand and led him behind her.


	12. Masquerade Prince

**Valentine Masquerade**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Masquerade Prince**_

Once they were outside of the library, Daniel smiled "So, where exactly are you taking me, Betty? Should I be worried? Is this a...kidnapping? Oh, or better yet, are we running away together?"

She giggled "No, silly! I just figured we'd go somewhere more private."

He grinned "oh yeah? Sounds interesting! I'm all for going someplace more private with you!"

She looked to him with a smirk but said "Daniel! I just mean some place we can be louder."

He grinned wider, his eyebrow raised in flirtation "Well, in that case! That sounds VERY fun! I've always liked a vocal woman!" he teased. She blushed "Oh gosh, I didn't mean it like that!"

He chuckled "You are so damn adorable, Betty! I love seeing you get all blushy and flustered!"

She bit her lip, but pulled him along until they finally made it to a park within walking distance. "Here, we can TALK as loud as we want here" she said, but he was still grinning "Oh, I think it'd be way more fun doing less talking, and more kissing! Way, _way_ more kissing!" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

She laughed and shook her head "Daniel! You are the biggest flirt ever!"

"Yah, it's definitely one of my greatest assets, among other things" he says shooting her a suggestive wink. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she said "what do you mean-oh! Oh! Daniel!" her eyes widened as he gestured with his eyes playfully toward the rest of his body.

He laughed at her embarrassment. "You are really cute when you're mortified, you know that?"

She blushed, but gave his shoulder a playful shove "And you are shameless!" she teased.

He grinned "Yah, that's one of my downfalls, I suppose. It's definitely gotten me into some crazy situations in the past."

She rolled her eyes "Why am I not surprised? You had me play flight control for your sex dates that night you had me work late, remember?" she stated.

Although there was no bitterness in her voice, he frowned "Betty, please let me just say I am so sorry for anything I did to hurt you when you worked for me. I regret all of that! It was that night I realized I was making a big mistake in how I was treating you and then at the Fabia shoot. It pained me to see that look on your face. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I will do anything to make it up to you"

She smiled as she listened to his heartfelt apology, but decided to tease him a little "You'll do _anything_?" she asked with a playful smirk

A slow smirk crossed his face "Uh...yah, _anything_! If you want to torture me go right ahead. I deserve it! You can make me strain cole slaw and have me walk a hundred dogs for a mile, or dress me up in tight leather pants! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do gladly."

She stared at him in surprise, but said "You'd really do that for me?"

He smiled "I would do anything for you"

"Why?" she asked in wonder. He picked up her hand and said "because you are the kindest, sweetest, most forgiving person I've ever met, and every moment I've spent with you has been the highlight of...well, of my life, to be honest."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. He nodded with a smile "yep, and I'd do anything to keep you in my life. Even if you decide that I'm not good enough to be your guy, I'd still love to be your friend"

She stared at him in awe at what he was saying, and was so speechless she couldn't think of anything but throwing her arms around him and pulling him to her for a big hug. He was shocked by the force of her hug, but quickly wrapped his arms around her, a smile crossing his face at how amazing it felt to hold her. She was so beautiful and made him feel happy.

"So, what will it be?" he asked as he moved back to see her face.

She bit her lip in thought, while he watched her with a curious smile. She looked at his eyes with a playful shine in hers and a smile to sweep across her face. "Hmm… first of all, you know I forgave you already. The past is the past, we can't change that, all we can do is live in the present, and right now all I really want is for you to kiss me" she said with a smile.

He grinned "Oh yeah, is that all? Because that I will do gladly, as much as you want for as long as you want, whenever you want, wherever you want!" he said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She laughed, but said "less talking, more kissing, please!"

He didn't need to be told again, he took her face in his hands and claimed her lips in a deep and consuming kiss! The world seemed to vanish, as fireworks exploded around them.

Daniel threaded his hands in her hair pulling her closer, feeling a bit flustered at how right it felt to be with her. He couldn't believe the woman of his dreams was Betty.

The same Betty he pushed away. He was just so glad she found her way back to him and forgave him.

He left her lips and trailed kisses across her cheek, down her neck, inhaling her floral scent. He smiled against her skin. Everything about her seemed to make him happy. She was a positive force, almost like a ray of sunshine.

He was surprised when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so her lips were by his ear, as she whispered. 'I kind of want to see you in leather pants for our date…"

His breath hitched at how sexy that sounded from her, and when she placed a kiss to the spot below his ear and moved back to look in his eyes, his heart started pounding, and he felt a little flustered, but he smirked and said "is that what you want?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Whatever turns you on, baby!"

She laughed but said "I think it's only fair!"

He chuckled "definitely fair enough!"

She laughed and he smiled as he saw this confidence in her that wasn't as prevalent before. It made him happy to see her this way. He placed his hand to her cheek, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"You know, for the record… I think you happened to look hot in that outfit. That was so bold of you to do that and I'm not going to lie to you when you started yelling at me in the middle of the street still wearing that outfit, well… it was kind of hot and sort of turned me on!"

She blushed "Daniel, are you serious? I can't believe you thought that. I felt so embarrassed! I couldn't wait to get out of that outfit."

He sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ear, " I know, sweetie. I'm such a jerk. I've done plenty of stupid shit in my life, but treating you the way I did is my biggest regret. I-"

Betty placed her fingers to his lips stopping him "Daniel, it's in the past. All we can do is move forward. I know it sucked at the time, but maybe we both needed to grow from that. Besides, I think you've more than made up for that. I've enjoyed getting to know you and seeing this different side to you very much."

He placed a kiss to her wrist and interlaced their fingers. "I'm so glad I am getting a second chance with you."

She smiled and he smiled looking into her eyes, and reached around her to pick up the rose sitting atop her notebook. "Will you accept this token of my affections...again?" he said with a charming smile. She placed her hand on top of his, their eyes met, the intensity between them seemed to heighten, as his smile became brighter as he looked at her.

She felt hypnotized by the magnetic look in his eyes, that he was actually looking at her like this. It was taking her breath away. He placed a kiss to her hand and took the rose, sliding it in her hair behind her ear. She felt her heart beat faster at his closeness and the intoxicating scent of his cologne overcoming her senses.

When he fixed it in her hair, he moved back and looked at her with a warm smile. "You are such a beautiful lady, my rose" he said in that charming, sexy voice that was giving her butterflies, as his gaze remained on her.

She bit her lip, her cheeks warming, still finding it so amazing that this man, Daniel Meade, seemed to really like her. She was so dazed by him, she didn't realize that he was speaking again. "So… are you going to share what you've been writing in this thing?' He reached around her picking up the notebook sitting on the bench behind her and started to open it, but she grabbed it "uh… I'm not sure. It's about…" she blushed.

He grinned brightly "is it about me?"

She bit her lip, then said "...maybe"

He chuckled. She blushed "I almost posted what I'd written to my blog, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

He smirked "ouch, bashing me in here."

"Well… not exactly…" she blushed and he grinned "can I read it?"

She handed him her notebook and he opened it "should I be worried?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

He began. _I can't believe I just had the most romantic, beautiful, wonderful and magical night of my life with a real masquerade prince who turned out to be my incredibly handsome, but mean ex-boss!_

 _Of all the possible people in the world why on earth did my masquerade prince have to be him? And what's worse is by the end of our night together, I realized I was falling for him."_

He glanced to her with a smirk, causing her to blush, but he continued on " _The same man who made my life miserable working for him and treated me like dirt just because I didn't look so pretty at the time turned out to be my masquerade prince and I had the absolute best time in the world with him. He made me feel beautiful and special and I had the most magical night walking the gardens with him, talking and joking with him, having him push me on a swing...his touch so electrifying, letting me wear his jacket in the chilled night air, taking me to this breathtaking enchanting gazebo, catching me from tripping over the steps, and dancing with me._

 _Of course, he had no idea I was the same dorky clumsy girl who walked into the glass door of the conference room on my first day; though, I knocked into him tonight, much the same way, only to spill my mango margarita on him._

Betty watched him continue reading silently, glancing at her often with a smile or flirty look in his eyes. She felt so nervous.

 _How could I have possibly known by going to this valentine masquerade party my sister practically forced me to go to I would run into the man of my dreams...again..._

He felt his face warm at reading that. He was the man of her dreams? It made his heart race as he glanced to her to see her watching him with an anxious look in her eyes. A small smile spread across his face at how freaking beautiful she was, and realizing truly what an idiot he was to not notice it back then.

He cleared his throat and continued reading. As he read Betty's story about them, he felt his heart race, reliving their whole evening together, reminded of the magic he felt with her that night. He was so glad he didn't imagine it! There was something special between them and he felt his heart skip as he read all about her evening from the start of her getting invited by her sister to first seeing him at the party.

 _And there he was literally feet from me looking more handsome than I ever remembered. My heart starting galloping in my chest, and I felt like the air in my lungs suddenly vanished. Daniel Meade was right there, looking every bit like a prince, in this dashing silver suit and this intricate and beautiful white mask lifted from his face sitting atop his head._

 _Despite everything he put me through he was definitely the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, those blue eyes of his I could never forget, and yet, all I wanted to do was run away and hide and never see him again._

 _In fact, I very much did that. After he left, looking rather upset, I ran off in search of my sister, hid behind a column, and told her I saw him. She asked me where he was and I searched the room and even in a room full of people dressed up and in masks, dancing and having fun, my eyes were quickly drawn to him; my heart skipped just at the sight of him again, standing over by this grand white piano, really looking like some kind of prince._

 _Of course my sister has no filter, without stopping a beat, exclaiming how hot he was and surprised that he was my boss. Of course the man was hot! He was possibly the sexiest man I'd ever known, but he still hurt me and I didn't want to see him! I wouldn't know what to say!_

Daniel looked to Betty with a smirk, his heart aflutter at reading her words and most personal thoughts. He felt like he was reliving their whole evening through her eyes and it made everything feel even more special.

He read as she enjoyed dancing with her sister, realizing he'd noticed her all along, and then when he got to reading about her seeing him outside again, his heart skipped a beat as he remembered just how freaking breathtaking she looked to him in that moment.

He hid a smirk as he read about her blurting her name was Bella.

 _I don't know what overcame me! One second he asked me my name and the next I blurted Bella! I think deep down part of me wanted to know what it was like to be someone else. Someone more confident and sure, but unfortunately, I was more unsure than I'd ever been. Because I realized that I really liked getting to see him in this new light. In this moment I was a different person. But so was he! And that is what made me keep from telling him that I was that same girl his father hired so he wouldn't be tempted by me nearly a year ago._

 _In this moment, none of that mattered, I was Bella and I was getting the chance to get to know Daniel Meade in a special way._

He looked to her with a smile, feeling like a balloon was lifting in his heart.

He read her entire story and when he got to the end he was so overwhelmed by the connection they seemed to develop in that short time and was so thankful she felt the same way as he did.

 _I cannot describe what I felt in that moment. Seeing him pick this beautiful red rose for me and walk over to me, and take off his mask to share with me who he was had to have been the sweetest most romantic and incredible thing to ever happen to me._

 _Daniel Meade, my handsome and stupid masquerade prince just shared his heart with me._

 _My heart was basically running a marathon as I took the rose from his hand, trying not to tremble from the mesmerizing look in those blue starry eyes._

 _I wish I wasn't so scared. All I could do to keep from getting my heart broken was to thank him with a kiss before I practically ran away, tears streaming down my face._

 _I realized right then and there that I would never forget him because I was pretty certain that he would end up being my prince charming, and I was going to wind up alone forever, constantly reliving this incredible magical night we shared._

 _Despite our rough past, this night made me see this different side to him, a part of him he didn't share with others. His heart._

 _I will always remember him as my very own masquerade prince. Daniel Meade._

When Daniel finished reading he stared at her in awe for several long seconds. Betty stared at him anxiously, when he blurted. "Wow!"

She looked at him worried "is it bad? Are you upset? Now, you're never going to want to go out with me! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have let you read it!"

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic! You're an amazing writer. You should definitely publish this, Betty! And we are definitely going on a date! That is non-negotiable, especially now after I got done reading this!"

"Really?"

He nodded with a grin; she looked at him confusion "but I used your name. I don't want to make things bad for you, especially after..." she paused not wanting to bring up that stupid Sofia who hurt him just for her magazine.

"Are you kidding. You definitely have to use my name. If using my name could get your writing out there, then you have to do it! Besides, not all of it makes me look bad. If anything, you've really made me out to be that prince you've written! Honestly, I'm flattered! This is probably the best, most amazing thing anyone has ever said about me. You have to publish this!"

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "But I don't want to use you like Sofia Reyes did."

He placed his hand to her cheek, looking at her with a smile "Betty, you are nothing like her. You're sweet and genuine and beautiful and your writing is just as beautiful and charming as you are. Besides, you are just sharing your feelings, not intentionally manipulating or hurting me. I loved every word of this. You have to share it!"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded with a big smile "definitely! I'll even help you publish it, now! Come on, please?"

She looked at him with a curious smile. "Why do you want me to publish it so bad?"

He smiled "because you are an amazing writer and you should share that with the world and if I can do this for you I would be more than happy to help."

Her eyes shined as she stared at him in surprise and pulled him to her for a heartfelt hug. "Thank you. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He hugged her back warmly, happy to help her. She took a breath and pulled away "ok. I'll do it! But I don't even know what to call it?"

He thought for a moment then his eyes grew "how about The Most Romantic Night of My Life with my Handsome Mean Ex Boss?"

She laughed "it's fun but maybe too long? It'll be good as a subtitle, maybe."

He nodded, and thought "Hmm… Oh, I got it! how about Valentine Masquerade?"

Her eyes lit up "Wow, that's not bad, Daniel"

He smiled brightly, but then she said said "Oo, or… what about My Masquerade Prince?"

He nodded with a smile "Hmm… they're both really good." His eyes grew bright "how about My Masquerade Prince: Daniel Meade. Having my name in your title will probably get you more readers, but whatever you like! Honestly, I just want you to publish this, Betty! This is the best thing I've ever read, of course I may be a little biased since it is about me, but still. You have this incredible gift. I felt like I was reliving our night together. It was just as special as our night was. I want to see your dreams come true. If your story and I can help you do that, then I can't think of anything better to do for you."

She smiled as she watched him and how excited he was for her; she couldn't stop herself from pulling him to her for a deep kiss. She slid her hands up his shoulders and grasped his face deepening their kiss for a second longer before she pulled away.

He stared at her for a second with a goofy grin "Wow, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked curiously, his eyes shining with flirtation. She blushed, as she chewed her lip, but then said "well...for being my prince charming."

He grinned and placed his hand to her face "Well, if I'm your prince, than you must be my beautiful princess! My Bella right?"

She nodded, blushing, but said "What about your rose?" she teased. He chuckled "Oh yah! Of course, that too!"

She stared at him in awe, getting completely lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled as he stared back at her.

"Ok, let's do this!" she stated enthusiastically.

He grinned "yes! Luckily for you I have my laptop in my car. Why don't we go get it and go back to the library to work on this. We have a good hour or two to publish this, then I'll drop you home so you can get ready for our date."

She nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you so much! You're the best! I'm so happy!" she cheered excitedly. He chuckled at how high her voice got. "Wow, you really are happy, huh?"

She nodded as he stood up and picked up her books for her. She giggled and said "I feel like you're my boyfriend picking me up from the library holding my books for me."

He grinned and wrapped his free arm around her "Well, yah, I mean, I know we haven't gone on a date yet, but definitely I'm your boyfriend if you like!" he said with a charming smile and she couldn't help it, she pulled him close to kiss his cheek sweetly.

They walked back to his car and got his laptop, and worked for the next hour and a half refining her story, Daniel helping her by adding a few details here and there that added more flourish and charm to the story.

Betty was having so much fun with Daniel helping her. She never laughed so much in her life as they joked about their time together and sharing stories. Of course they were being too loud causing others to glance at them often, and the librarian to kick them out, so they found their bench at the park and continued there, laughing hysterically at being so noisy and getting kicked out again.

Daniel grinned "I love hanging out with you! I don't think I've ever had so much fun before." he said as he nudged her shoulder playfully. Betty nudged him as she finished typing. "Me too"

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. She glanced at him with a smile.

Once she was completely done and everything was finalized, Betty hovered over the publish button, her heart racing.

Daniel watched her "Come on, you can do it, Betty. Here, why don't we do it together?" he said as he placed his hand lightly on top of hers. She felt flutters in her stomach at his touch, and looked to him with a smile. He looked at her, and the sweet look in his eyes and that smile of his was making her feel so happy.

She took a breath and said "Ok!"

They pressed the publish button and it posted to her blog in a second. "EEK! Omigosh, I've never been so nervous to post anything!" she exclaimed, her heart racing.

He grinned "hell yeah, Betty, I'm so proud of you!" he held his hand up for her to high five. She laughed as she smacked his hand, and he laughed.

She looked at him dreamily as he took out his phone from his pocket and started to type quickly. She couldn't believe Daniel Meade just helped her publish this story. It was so wonderful.

After a few minutes, once he was done doing whatever on his phone, he looked to her with a bright grin and said "check out your first heart and comment on your post"

She looked at him curiously, before refreshing her blog to see a heart and comment on her story.

 _Daniel_Meade01: I had the best night of my life with you, my Bella! Thank you so much for giving me a second chance and letting me see how amazing and beautiful and special you are, and allowing me to share my heart with you._

 _I had the most perfect and magical time with you, too! Getting to share a romantic and special night with you is the highlight of my life! Thank you for bringing my heart back! I hope I can return the favor and keep you smiling, because you have the best most breathtaking smile!_

 _I'm so proud of you for writing this and sharing your beautiful talent, with not only me, but the world. Everyone should see just how amazing your truly are. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to get the chance to know you and hopefully really be that Prince Charming of yours._

 _P.S. I can't wait for our date tonight, Betty! My Bella, my princess, my rose… YOU are BEAUTIFUL! You have easily become the woman of MY dreams!_

Betty looked to him with glossy eyes, "You...I...that's...wow!"

He smirked "Is that a good wow, or… I mean, I know I'm not the best writer or anything. I just went with my heart , I hope I-" he was cut off by her claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. Daniel quickly placed his hands to her waist pulling her even closer and returning her passion. He felt like his heart was soaring in the clouds right now. He couldn't believe his luck.

When she broke the kiss, she looked at him with a big smile, her eyes shining with tears and he smiled as he held her face wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Thank you, Daniel. That is seriously the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me! I love -um… it! Thanks! Even if you're the only person to read it, it means so much to me to have you support me and help me like this. I can't wait for our date tonight!" she said with a smile.

He grinned "Yeah, that's great! Well, then, let me get you home so you can get ready and I can make plans, because I can't wait to go on this date with you!" he pulled her up and they walked back to his car. Once he parked out front of her house, he got out and opened the door for her. She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. "See you later"

He nodded "definitely! I'll be here at 7:30 sharp!"

She laughed as he placed a kiss to her hand. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Daniel!

She was so excited, once he drove off, she practically ran into the house and up the stairs like a crazy person!


	13. Dressed to Impress

**Valentine Masquerade**

 _ **For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Dressed to Impress**_

Betty rushed up the stairs in a blur muttering a very hurried "Hi guys! Talk-to-ya-later, bye!"

Justin and Hilda shared a confused look but then quickly raced up the stairs eager to hear what happened with her and Daniel and what she seemed to be so excited about.

When they made it to her room they watched as clothes were being tossed out of her closet in her mad effort to find something.

"Uh...Betty? What on Earth is going on, mami?" Hilda asked in wonder, never seeing her sister look so frazzled.

"I don't really have time to get into specifics but I have a date with Daniel and I need to find something perfect to wear!" she exclaimed as she walked out of her closet with an armful of dresses and plopped them on the bed with an exasperated huff.

Hilda and Justin shared excited smiles, and Justin rushed over and hugged her "OMG AB, that is so awesome! We totally knew he was crazy about you when he came over here looking for you!"

Betty bit her lip, her cheeks warming at the thought of Daniel and how amazing he made her feel.

"Oo, Betty! I'm so glad you're giving him a chance, and don't think I'm going to let you slide without commenting on your new blog post! I just read it!" she gave her sister a mischievous look.

Betty blushed "Hilda! You read my blog posts?"

Hilda shrugged nonchalantly "Duh! Of course I read them! It's like reading your diary but better because I get to comment on them!" she said with a smirk.

Betty's eyes grew wide "Hilda! Are you QueensHottie_HS! Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!"

Hilda laughed and shrugged. Betty shook her head, "but wait, how'd you read it so fast? I just posted it!"

Hilda smirked "I'm signed up for notifications"

Betty sighed in annoyance, when her nephew squealed in excitement, causing both Hilda and Betty to shield their ears.

"Justin!"

Sorry, but oh my god, oh my god, mom, did you see Daniel commented on Betty's post?"

Hilda's eyes lit up "what?! Let me see!" She took the phone from him and read Daniel's comment on Betty's blog post. Betty blushed, when Hilda looked to her with a mischievous grin "wow, mama, aren't you a lucky lady! That is so amazing! And oh my god, Betty, your blog is blowing up!"

Betty looked confused "what do you mean?" She took the phone and saw there were hundreds of comments and likes already. "Wow!"

Hilda nudged her shoulder "oo… Justin did you read this? _I can't wait for our date tonight, Betty! My Bella, my princess, my rose… YOU are BEAUTIFUL! You have easily become the woman of MY dreams!_ Betty! It sounds like he is falling in love with you!"

"Wow, AB, I could tell he likes you, but omg, this is like the best thing ever! He is definitely going to marry You!"

She blushed "Guys, what? Stop acting crazy and stop distracting me! I need to find something to wear! Ugh! You both are the worst! I'm so behind! What am I going to wear tonight?!" Betty panicked, seeing all the clothes she had to choose from not seeing anything she liked enough.

Justin grinned "No need to panic, AB, you have your very own stylists right here! We totally got this!" he said as he started rifling through the pile of dresses making faces and tossing them aside left and right until he found the 'perfect one'. "Ahah! This is perfect, AB! He is going to go crazy if he sees you in this!" he said as he held out the dress he picked for her.

Betty bit her lip, a bright blush coloring her face at the dress he picked. She'd never actually worn that dress before because it was a bit too low cut than what she was used to or comfortable wearing and a bit shorter too, but it _was_ pretty. Hilda had gotten it for her as a gift for getting her braces removed.

"Just try on it, Betty, before you go making your judgy Betty look!" Hilda stated with a knowing look.

"Fine, Hilda!" Betty rolled her eyes and took the dress from her nephew. She started to retreat to the bathroom, but turned back and said "Wait, uh...Hilda, you wouldn't happen to have a leather jacket I could borrow?"

Hilda gave her a funny look "Maybe...why?"

Betty blushed looking down… "Uh...can I tell you later?"

Hilda looked at her with her eyebrow raised "Oh no, now I have to know!"

Betty pouted "Ugh! Why can't you ever just let me do something without being so nosy!"

Hilda grinned "Because you're my sister and I love you and want to know what's going on with you!"

Betty smiled "Fine! I hate you, though!"

Hilda laughed and pulled Justin close to her "We're waiting!"

Betty took a breath slowly and said "Uh...well I sort of told Daniel to wear leather pants as sort of payback for making me wear that leather outfit when I worked for him. So...I just thought...I would uh…" she blushed and stammered, feeling embarrassed as they were both listening with goofy smiles on their faces.

Hilda grinned and walked out of the room, while Justin laughed and said "AB, wow, you must really like him, huh?"

Betty blushed "Uh...maybe…I don't know...fine, yes! okay?"

He grinned "you should definitely keep wearing that rose! It will complete the look and Ooh, here, let me find you shoes!" he said as he went into her closet and searched around until he found a pair of black pumps that had cute little black bows. "These will look so good, especially if you wear a black jacket." he said with a smirk.

She blushed as she took the shoes from him. "Thanks"

"Viola! I found you the perfect jacket, Betty!" Hilda said as she came in with a short black leather jacket in hand. Betty felt like her cheeks were permanently rosy as she took the jacket from her. "Thanks" she took all the garments and shoes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

She had flutters in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was getting so worked up about a date.

Who was she kidding? This wasn't a normal date. This was a date with Daniel Meade! And he was so gosh darn charming and handsome and she felt like she was in a dream right now.

Daniel unlocked and opened his door, the same grin on his face the whole way back from Queens to his apartment. He was so excited to go on this date with Betty. She was really darn cute and he felt his smile was permanent when he was around her.

He dropped his keys on the coffee table and started to open the bag taking out the article of clothing he purchased on the way home. He smirked, thinking about Betty asking him to wear leather pants and how hot she sounded as she did. He couldn't wait to see her tonight!

He quickly got a shower and started to get dressed sliding on the black leather pants and threw on a white fitted shirt. He looked in the mirror and grinned, feeling like he looked pretty damn good.

He picked up his phone when he heard it ringing to see that it was his mom calling. He picked up with a smile "hey mom!"

"Daniel! How did things go with Betty?"

A bright smile spread across his face "Great, mom! I have a date with her tonight! I'm so excited. I feel like a teenager." He chuckled, though he felt his face warm at his admission.

She laughed "Well, that's wonderful, darling. I'm so happy to hear that you two patched things up. She must be very special. I can't wait to get to know her better. In fact, why don't you stop by tonight?"

"Uhh… I'm not sure… that won't like freak her out or anything?"

His mom laughed on the other end and said "sweetheart, if she was willing to forgive you for all that you did to her,then this will be a walk in the park, besides if she is special it'll be nice to meet her sooner than later."

He ran his hand through his hair nervously "uh...maybe, how about when we go out, I'll ask her if she'd like to, that way she doesn't feel pressured or anything."

"Sounds good."

There was a pause, then she said "so?"

"So, what?"

"How was she? What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Mom!"

"Oh come on, please? Indulge your mother"

"Well...fine, she's gorgeous and amazing and adorable and clumsy, and I had the best time hanging out with her today" he went on to tell her of his eventful time with Betty at the library and their time after and how he helped her with her blog"

"Oh, I want to read it! Send me the link"

He shook his head, but sent her the link to Betty's blog which he'd favorited; he smiled "you got it"

"Yes…"

he continued getting ready while his mom read her story, then when she was finished she said "wow! She is a splendid writer and now I see how nice your night was with her! My, have you seen all the comments? there's hundreds! And it has nearly five thousand hearts!"

"Wow, really?" Daniel pulled it up on his phone and saw that. His smile beamed "that's great! Betty will be so happy! I can't wait to tell her!"

"Daniel, don't screw this up! She seems like a wonderful young lady!"

"Trust me, mom, the last thing I wanna do is screw this up again. I...I really like her."

"Is that so? I couldn't tell!"

He rolled his eyes, "hah-hah, very funny."

She laughed "I'm only teasing. I'm very happy you've met her...again. I see she took your mind off of you know who!"

He made a face "yah, and honestly, it makes me grateful that I'm not married to her, because then I wouldn't be going out with Betty. I'm really an idiot, huh?"

She laughed "unfortunately, sometimes"

He laughed. "Look, mom, I could literally talk to you about Betty all night, but no offense, I need to get going for our date."

"Yes, yes, you have a marvelous time"

"Thanks mom. I'll let you know if we will stop by"

"Alright, darling, you have fun, and tell Betty I can't wait to see her again"

He smiled "sure, mom. She really liked you, by the way. I think you two will get along great!"

"Alright sweetheart, good night"

"Bye mom. Love you"

He quickly finished up and made his way, his heart racing, as he thought about Betty. She was really cute. How was it that just thinking about her made him smile?

He texted her when he was a few blocks from her house.

 _B there in a few. Can't wait 2 c u, cutie!_

He was at at stop sign when he got her response and opened it, smiling.

 _I can't wait to see you, hottie!_

Betty had butterflies as she got Daniel's text that he would be here soon.

"Damn, Betty, you look so hot, chica. I'm digging this look on you." Hilda said, snapping her back to the present. "Really? I do like it; it's not too much?"

"You look so badass Aunt Betty!"

"Justin"

He shrugged "what, I'm not a baby, you do!"

Betty shook her head but smiled "well, thanks!"

She looked in the mirror and felt pretty excited to see Daniel. When she got downstairs her papi saw her and his eyes widened "wow, mija, where are you off to looking like this?"

Betty blushed when Justin blurted "she has a date with Daniel Meade!"

Her father looked at her "mija, are you sure about him? I don't want to see your heart broken again"

Betty smiled and hugged him "papi, I really like him. Honestly, he has been nothing but nice to me. And he apologized for the way he treated me and he more than made up for it."

He looked at her with his eyebrow; she blushed and elaborated "he's just been really nice to me. He even helped me with my writing. And I'm enjoying getting to know a different side of him I didn't see when I worked for him. And he's charming and fun and…" she blushed more when she noticed Hilda and Justin were listening with knowing grins on their faces.

Ignacio chuckled "as long as you are happy, mija. I haven't seen you this happy in some time."

Betty found a smile inevitability sweeping her face. "He does make me feel happy. These two times I've spent with him have been...amazing."

He placed a kiss to her cheek, "then have fun, mija. You deserve to be happy. Though, just know if he hurts my mija again, I will have to hurt him!"

Hilda laughed and wrapped her arm around Betty "don't worry, papi, I already threatened him when he came here looking for Betty."

"Hilda!"

"What? Just because he's all charming, doesn't mean I can't look after my sister!"

Betty shook her head, when her phone dinged with a message. Her smile widened when she saw Daniel's text.

 _I'm here & dying 2 c u!_

"Gotta go, please don't embarrass me!" She said as she walked to the living room.

"Betty, we are shocked you think we would do that" Hilda said with a teasing smile.

"Justin" Betty gave her nephew a pleading look. He nodded "don't worry, AB. I'll take care of it!" Justin ushered his mom away from the door area.

Hilda gave her son a shocked look "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side"

"Mom, I love you, but you always embarrass AB"

She gasped "I do not!"

Betty and her father laughed.

"Ok, love you guys, bye!

Betty opened the door right as Daniel was about to knock. A huge smile crossed her face at the sight of him.

He grinned and she felt her heart skip at how darn hot he looked dressed the way he was. She couldn't believe he actually wore leather pants for her! And boy did he look good! He was HOT!

She blushed when he looked her over and looked at her with that flirty smirk of his.

He held out the combination of red, pink and white roses to her. She bit her lip as she took them. "Thanks… they're really pretty"

He smiled "mhm, not as pretty as you, though." He leaned close and whispered "you look so sexy" he placed a teasing kiss to her cheek.

She blushed, a flurry of tingles migrating down her body at his closeness, the touch of his lips against her skin, and the intoxicating scent of him that overwhelmed her. He smelled just as hot as he looked.

Daniel felt like his heart was on a racing circuit seeing how gorgeous Betty was looking. He couldn't stop himself from taking her hand and pulling her to him for a hug. She smiled and hugged him closer.

Betty's family was watching their interaction in amusement, seeing how long they were hugging. "Ehem" Hilda cleared her throat, causing them to step back from each other, Betty was blushing, whereas Daniel said, "uh… sorry, I couldn't help myself. She is too adorable not to hug. Uh… I promise to take care of her."

He walked in more and held his hand out to Ignacio. "Mr. Suarez, I'm sure you've heard some… not so pleasant things about me and I know I treated Betty badly when she worked for me, but I can promise you I never plan to hurt her again. I feel terrible for even knowing I hurt someone as kind and amazing as Betty. I hope you don't hate me too much that I'm going out with you daughter."

Mr. Suarez was giving him a stern look, but surprised him when he returned a smile and said "if my daughter can forgive you, so can I. Have fun, mijo" he patted him on the back good-naturedly, and Daniel smiled "thanks Mr. Suarez"

Betty took his hand in hers giving it an affectionate squeeze. He smiled and looked to her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded with a bright smile.

Once they were in the car; he was about to put it into drive when she surprised him by grabbing his arm and pulling him to her for a kiss. It wasn't just any kiss; her kiss was so passionate and intense, he felt his heart burst at the overwhelming intensity of it all. His hand went into her hair deepening the kiss that was already on fire.

When she let go of him, he looked at her in surprise "what was that about?"

She blushed and he felt an overwhelming affection for her, especially when she said "I couldn't help it. You look so freaking hot and I couldn't wait another second to kiss you!"

He grinned and leaned across placing another kiss to her lips "yah, well just know that _you_ look so hot and I'd be an idiot if I didn't kiss _you_ " he kissed her again and she felt flutters in her stomach.

She looked at him with a happy smile "Also, thank you so much for helping me with my blog. It's already a hit!" She took out her phone and showed him.

He grinned and lifted his hand into her hair. "I'm so happy for you" his voice was soft and affectionate and made her look in his eyes seeing how sincere he was.

She blushed taking in how handsome and hot he looked in this outfit. "I like this look on you" she said as she placed her hand on his knee.

He looked at her with a naughty smirk "oh, and I _love_ this look on you" he said in her ear placing a kiss and trailing his own hand down her arm and interlacing their fingers and placing a kiss to her wrist. "You look really awesome. No one will wanna mess with us."

She laughed and he grinned "ready?"

She nodded with a smile "mhm…"


	14. Close to You

**Valentine** **Masquerade**

Hope you enjoy! :D 3

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Close to You**

Daniel smirked when he noticed that Betty was looking at him during the drive. He glanced to her, shooting her a flirty wink, causing her to blush. "Hey gorgeous, see something you like?"

She blushed brighter and nodded "mhm...you are so charming and look so ridiculously hot in those pants!."

He chuckled, his eyes shining in delight at how much she enjoyed him dressed like this. "Thanks sexy"

"I'm still surprised. You really think I'm… well, that?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised "sexy?"

She nodded with a blush.

He was thankful for the light turning red. He leaned over and kissed her; her arms quickly wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

He smiled trailing a few kisses across her cheek, stopping near her ear to say in a husky voice "incredibly so...you have no idea what your blushing does to me… it is insanely sexy, especially with you looking like a knockout."

She looked at him with a surprised smile "really?"

He nodded and noticed the light turned green. He started to drive again and took a glance at her, taking her in from head to toe, "Let's just say a few very ungentlemanly thoughts have crossed my mind seeing you in this outfit"

Her cheeks tinged in color again at the implications, her heart pounding and mind racing. "Like what?"

He looked to her in surprise "Are you sure you wanna know?"

She bit her lip in thought, then nodded shyly. "Mhm" her response came out in a rush. He looked at her with the naughtiest smirk "all I can think about is you in my arms in nothing but that breathtaking smile on your face, this sexy little jacket and those damn cute shoes, kissing you senseless and making that blushing of yours a permanent accessory" his voice sent chills down her spine and she blushed, the image he created making her heart pound.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her desire in check at the sound of his electrifying voice. She'd never felt so bold with anyone. Their date barely started and it was already heating up.

She felt flustered at the desirous look he gave her, his eyes making her heart race. She suddenly felt hot all over and reached the nob for the ac turning it on high.

A hearty laugh reverberated through the car from him, "you are so freaking cute!"

She blushed, but wanted to tone the heat between them down to a simmer. "So, where are you taking me?"

He smiled "I figured I could take you dancing"

"Oh, I love dancing"

He glanced to her with a smile "great! I'm warning you, though, I'm a terrible dancer"

She shook her head "last time I remembered, you weren't so bad. I enjoyed dancing with you"

A warm smile crossed his face as he thought back to their evening. "I'm good with slow dancing"

Betty felt flutters thinking to how great it felt to have his arms around her when they danced together. "I can teach you if you like"

He nodded with a grin "sure…it would be fun. Hell of a lot more fun dancing with you!"

'Meaning?" She asked curiously, knowing there was something else in his implications.

He sighed "My ex had me go to this Latin club when she was playing me, and danced with her ex fiancé the whole night to make me jealous. I even resorted to calling my mom to have her instruct me on the phone. Of course that didn't work because my mom didn't give a damn about me impressing her, so she just berated me the whole time. It was a pretty awful night. What was I thinking? I hate when my mom is right!"

Betty listened interestedly, "so… your mom didn't like her?"

He shook his head with a grin "no, she felt there was something off about her and that she was playing games, which I hate to say, but she was totally right."

Betty bit her lip, in thought. He noticed the pensive look in her eyes "what do you wanna know? Ask away"

She blushed "I don't want to pry"

He shook his head "no prying. I have nothing to hide. Pretty much I was an idiot and was easily seduced by her. She was basically playing me from the start,everything she did was part of her game and I was such a moron to fall for it. I found out she paid that Hunter guy to pretend to be her ex fiancé to make me jealous, and found out he was some male stripper"

"What? Are you serious?"

He nodded "sadly, yes, I couldn't make this stuff up even if I wanted to. The whole time since I met her, she was using me as this ploy for her magazine."

"I just wonder, why did she do that to you?" Betty asked

He shrugged "because I was a player and she wanted to get me to fall for her and dump me to make a point that even a former player like me could be manipulated into getting hitched in as little as 60 days, and hell, if Daniel Meade can be duped then it'll work on any guy"

"That's awful!"

He sighed, "maybe I did deserve that. I mean I would never do that perse, but I used girls for my own pleasure."

"It still doesn't make what she did okay. I used to admire her. She was like my role model, but when I found out she did that, I lost respect for her. I can't believe she would resort to hurting someone for her gain. I would never do something like that."

He smiled "yah, you're an amazing woman, and are so nice and kind and forgiving. You have a beautiful heart. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm going to try really hard to show you how much you've made me feel happy and hope to make you happy"

She smiled looking to him "thanks, Daniel. You're off to a good start" she gave him a once over, her eyes lingering on him as she took in how ridiculously hot he looked. He looked so carefree; the way his shirt wasn't buttoned fully, was fitted in a way that made it very apparent that he was in great shape, and his sleeves rolled up; and of course, the tight leather pants.

She blushed as her eyes met his. He laughed " these pants are like gold. I'll never take them off"

She bit her lip, then said in a flirty tone "that's too bad"

He grinned, his eyes alight with mischief "let me rephrase that! You can be the one to take them off me… whenever you like" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. She laughed, her face rosy. He chuckled.

When they finally arrived, Daniel parked out front, tossing his keys to the valet and quickly came around to open her door. She took his hand and he pulled her out of the car, his arms circling her waist and planting a kiss on her lips. She quickly melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

Betty was taken by surprise when Daniel kissed her in front of everyone who was waiting to go inside the club. She never felt so free and happy and desired like she did with Daniel.

When she parted from him she looked at him with a dreamy smile "every girl here is going to be throwing death glares at me all night that I'm here with you, looking as hot as you are right now"

He smiled and held her close to him, "hmm… I'd say every guy that sees you is going to be jealous that you're mine" he held her tighter against him, his tone claimed that he had no intention of sharing her attention with anyone.

"Ehem…" the valet gave them an amused look as he stood near the driver side waiting there for them to finish and close the door so he could go to park the car. Betty blushed, while Daniel said "sorry" he closed the door and led Betty away from the car.

He looked to her and she had this playful smile on her face. He chuckled, "I like you so damn much!"

She laughed "you 'like' me?"

He grinned "it's more like I adore you. You make me forget everything else."

She took his hand in hers "I like you a lot too…" she pulled him close and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Betty noticed flashes in their direction and said in a low voice "uh… I think there are people taking pictures of us"

He looked around noticing a few people snapping pics but shrugged as he looked to her. "I'm used to it, but I hope that you're not embarrassed to be seen with me."

She looked at him with an amused smile "You're kidding! You're so hot and handsome! Why would I be embarrassed? If anything, maybe you might be embarrassed by me?"

He yanked her close, making her gasp when he dipped her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She slowly let her hands trail from his shoulders all the way up to his face savoring the incredible moment. When he parted from her lips, he looked at her eyes with a smirk "I'm so happy to be with you. Let them take pics; if anything we look like a power couple looking all sexy like this"

She laughed as he pulled her upright, and nodded "ok...so shall we go in line?"

He smirked taking her hand in his and walked right up to the front barely exchanging a nod in the bouncer's direction, and they were inside the club. Betty shook her head as he looked to her with a wink.

The club was bustling with people dancing to the fiery Latin music. She glanced to Daniel "is this the same club you came here with… you know, your ex."

He shook his head "definitely not! I wanted to take you somewhere different, and not be reminded of her."

Betty bit her lip as Daniel led her through the club, then she found herself blurting "do you miss her?"

He stopped and pulled her close "does it make me sound like an asshole if I said no, because I honestly don't miss her; if anything I'm so glad I'm not engaged or married to her or anyone, because then I wouldn't have gotten to be here with you. I'm so much happier with you."

She smiled and hugged him. He smiled as he held her closer, enjoying her warmth and how happy she really did make him feel. "Are you going to teach me to dance or what?" He whispered in her ear.

She let go of him and nodded "mhm, good luck keeping up, mister hottie!" She said with a wink and walked over to the dance area and started to dance to the spicy, electrifying music.

He grinned, seeing how confident and sexy she was in her movements. He reached her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, placing a playful kiss to her throat making her laugh, but then swatt him away teasingly "Now, come on, focus and follow my lead" she pulled him close, and he was surprised when her hand landed on his butt.

He looked at her with a wolfish grin, his eyebrows raised in flirtation, "I know I don't know how to salsa, but I don't think your hand is supposed to go there, but I'm very happy to follow your example" he let his hand slowly migrate down her back and rest on her butt.

She blushed, but said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist!"

He grinned holding her closer to him, her softness melting into his body "I am not complaining, missy, you can touch me however you like, just know I plan to do the same." He said in gravelly tone, trailing his lips down her neck to tease her, while he slowly trailed his hands up and down her back.

Betty felt like her heart was dancing just like the music in here and couldn't believe the things she found herself saying and doing to him, but couldn't stop herself, especially when the man was as gorgeous and irresistible as he was.

"I wouldn't mind us continuing this lesson in private" his voice was low and

sent tingles down her spine, but she pulled her focus and said, "no, come on, let's do this. I want to teach you. It will be fun"

He smirked "I'm having a blast so far." He gave her a quick but deep kiss, resulting in her cheeks to color, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

For the next fifteen minutes she taught him how to salsa dance, but he was having a difficult time restraining himself from ravishing her right here in front of everyone. She was really hot, her skin was glowing from her dancing, and she had this breathtaking smile on her face as he danced with her, and of course, she looked damn hot in her dress and jacket, and not to mention, the more flirtatious style of dancing was turning him on.

Betty found she couldn't keep her smile away as she taught Daniel how to dance. He surprised her by picking it up fairly well, so much so she felt their bodies and movements were in sync, as they moved together as one. Her heart was racing both from dancing and the desirous look in his eyes, as it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off her, and the electric she felt from his touch.

He surprised her when he twirled her into him, his arms circling her waist, dipping her playfully, making her laugh as he gave her a flirty kiss on her throat before he pulled her back up spinning her underneath his arm and once he had her facing him again, he pulled her close, his hands slowly sliding down to the curve of her back, just barely resting on her butt.

She looked into his eyes, her breaths becoming deeper and more rushed, as she took in the intense look in his eyes, and that incredibly sexy smile of his, which were making her feel flustered, so she said in a slightly breathless tone "I think I might need a break " she pulled herself out of his grasp, knowing she needed to put some distance between them or else she was sure she'd be more than tempted to jump him right here in front of everyone.

Daniel felt like their gaze was fire and that he was easily becoming swept in her beauty. He nodded slowly, "sure, let me get you a drink"

As they walked over to the bar, Betty took off her jacket, as the heat between them seemed to only be heightened. Once she was next to him, he looked at her, his warm smile turning into a very hot, very intoxicating smirk, "damn, you look hot!"

She blushed, pulling at the top of her dress, self-consciously, but he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a deep, consuming kiss, that reignited the inferno and crackling chemistry between them.

She found her hands had a mind of their own as they felt the firmness of his arms and chest. She pressed her palms against his chest and pushed herself back from him, looking at him with a dazed, starry look.

He smirked, his eyes sparkling in mischief, as he watched her order a drink, looking quite flustered. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to lift her on top of the counter and kiss her till their lips were on fire.

He ordered his own drink and watched Betty take hers and down her fruity cocktail so fast, he looked at her in surprise, but smile seeing her reaction to the obvious intensity between them, "sweetie, you might want to take it easy with those, there is way more alcohol in those types of drinks. I wouldn't want you passing out on me. Our date is far from over, missy"

She blushed, her face flushed with warmth, as he placed his hand protectively around her waist. She watched as he took a big sip from his drink. She stared at him, her eyes devouring his attractiveness, then stood on her tiptoes to place a light, teasing kiss to his cheek and whisper "why do you have to be so hot?"

He grinned and held her closer "its my lethal weapon into getting you to fall madly in love with me"

She bit her lip, as he ghosted his lips by her ear, then looked in his dreamy eyes "in love?"

He shrugged , "yah, maybe not right this minute, but...eventually"

She smiled, then her breath caught as he trapped her against the bar , "would you want me to fall in love with you" his voice gave her butterflies and she found herself melting, but tried to play it cool "what do you think?" She let her hand lightly trail up his arm.

He grinned, "I think we already fell in love that night, and we're using this date to see if what we felt was real"

The warmth and low tone of his voice made her stomach flutter. She found herself yanking on the collar of his shirt, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, her heart was racing and mind was spinning, and she felt like she was floating as he held her closer, returning the kiss with equal intensity.

She was dazed when his lips left hers, stumbling back from how intoxicating he was, but his arms circled her waist holding her up, this playful smile crossing his face; her hands slid down his shoulders, as her eyes met his sparkling blue ones, and in a breathless chant uttered "It was real"

He smiled and hugged her, his warmth flooding her, a stark contrast from his passionate embrace.

"Let me take you to dinner…" he whispered and she nodded as he pulled away. "Come on" he took her hand and led her out of the club.

Nearly twenty minutes later, they were walking into this fancy restaurant, when two people with cameras came in and loudly blurted "look, it's Daniel Meade!"

Before they could react, the other person shouted "that must be that Bella girl!"

Betty blushed, not used to such attention, but was surprised when Daniel leaned into her to whisper in her ear "let's ditch these idiots and find someplace more private" his voice and his charming scent made her heart skip, but she nodded and squeezed his hand in agreement.

He smiled and the next thing they know, they are running out, the 'paparazzi' trying to catch up to them, when Betty nearly tripped but he was able to keep her steady, "I knew you drank that cocktail too fast, now you're getting tipsy on me"

She laughed, and he chuckled holding her hand tighter as they continued their run, luckily they were much faster and took a few deceptive turns managing to lose them completely.

Betty laughed when Daniel pulled her against him as he stopped next to a store front, leaning against it, trying to catch his breath, when Betty giggled "I can't believe we had to ditch the paparazzi! That's such a fun word. Paparazzi!"

He chuckled and hugged her close "I'm sorry that happened. I hope that doesn't scare you away. I'd be devastated if you decided you don't want anything to do with me anymore"

She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her for a kiss "it takes a lot more than that to scare me"

He smiled "too bad we couldn't stay there. I'm starving"

She nodded "me too, but that place was too fancy for me anyway." She took a glance around and said "Oh, look there's a pizza place right over there"

He grinned "I could go for pizza" he led her ahead and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close "I'm so happy I found you"

She glanced up at him with a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist pulling herself closer to him. They walked in the quaint and cozy pizzeria, the scent of fresh oven-baked pizza and the sound of someone singing in an off-pitch voice engulfed them.

Betty looked to him with a smile "this place looks way more fun than that snooty fancy restaurant"

He chuckled, "You have no idea how refreshing it is to hear you say that"

They were led to a table close to the back, once the waiter placed menus down and left them, Betty looked at him with a bright smile.

Daniel smiled but quickly got up from his chair and came around and captured her lips in a deep fiery kiss, taking her by surprise, but then she managed to surprise him when her hand came up to his face and her other hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt pulling him closer and making his heart burst at her passion and warmth.

When she let go of him, she looked at him with such a sweet smile, he found his own smile brighten. He placed another small kiss to her lips, then another across her cheek until he reached her ear and whispered "I like you so damn much" then placed another small kiss to her cheek once more, noticing her blush as he went around and took his seat across from her.

She was so freaking cute and he didn't know how to contain his affection for her. She made him feel so happy, and he felt he could be himself around her. When their waiter came back with waters , they placed their order for pizza and he ordered a beer, while she simply ordered a soda.

'Good call, I don't want you getting drunk on me. I want you to remember every minute of our date"

She smiled "trust me, I will remember every second I spend with you"

He reached for her hand across the table and placed a sweet kiss.

"I can't believe we actually got chased by paparazzi!" She laughed and he chuckled "it seems that you are a hit, my Bella!" He smiled noticing her blush.

"hey, why don't we check out your blog?" He got up and pulled his chair around next to her and quickly found her blog on his phone.

She looked to him with a starry smile "You bookmarked my blog?"

He looked to her with a sweet smile "of course, I did. You're an amazing writer and I'm definitely looking forward to reading more from you"

She hugged him.

He laughed 'Come on, let's see…" he held his phone between them, as he found her post. Their eyes grew wide in astonishment "oh my god, it has over fifty thousand hearts!" Betty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was that really her blog?

He grinned "Betty, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! I knew you were going to become a star! Look how many comments there are. There's easily a few thousand! Let's read some..."

She nodded, her smile beamed as she read some of the comments.

Happyvision35: its like you lived a real life fairytale meeting your prince! How romantic! And it's even more dreamy that your Prince Charming commented on your story! Seriously swoon worthy! Get your Prince, Bella!

He chuckled and she smiled as she looked at him seeing how handsome he was and how much fun she was having with him and how happy he was for her.

Betty blushed reading this comment knowing exactly who wrote it.

QueensHottie_HS: oooo, sexi Bella! What a romantic Valentine you had! I'm so jealous! Aren't you lucky your cool sister dragged you to this party to wind up finding your Prince!

P.s. Have a fun date! ;) xoxo

Booknerdwizard: what a beautiful and romantic image you have created. It feels like we are there seeing it all happen! I love the way you write. You have an amazing voice and I am eagerly looking forward to your future posts!

Dreamerswhowrite: Where has this blog been all my life? I love this so much! And I like that you write from your heart! But this… this is just special because you're sharing your heart with us! You have a new fan!

JS_Phantom: OMG! Daniel Meade is your Prince Charming and left that amazing comment! Eek! I totally ship you! You need to marry him!

Daniel chuckled, as Betty blushed reading the last comment. "Betty, look at you, you're a hit, sweetie! I'm so happy for you!"

She looked at him with glossy eyes "thank you…"

"For what?"

She smiled and leaned toward him, placing a small kiss to his cheek "for inspiring me, and for encouraging me to share my heart. And having you help me edit and post it means so much to me! I'm so happy I found you!"

He picked up her hand and placed a sweet kiss, his eyes locked with hers. She felt flutters in her stomach and was feeling so happy. "I'll be right back" she said as she got up, but brushed her hand along his arm as she passed him.

He felt his heart lift at how good it felt to be with her. He was happy that her blog was now a hit. And was even happier she was here with him.

When she came back a few minutes later, she had a suspicious smile on her face. He smirked "oh, what did you do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about"

He gave her a skeptical look. A minute later their pizza was placed down.

"'mmm… that looks so good!" Betty stated as the aroma filled their space. He smiled "it smells great! I'm really glad we found this place"

She grinned "good, because it's our turn" she said as she got up, a delighted smile on her face. 'Our turn for what?" He said as she pulled him up.

"our pizza is half off if we sing"

"What? but I'm rich!"

She laughed and pushed him ahead "oh, come on, live a little" she smacked his butt, and he looked back at her with a grin, "hey, you're lucky I like you so much, missy, or I'd have to press charges for your constant advances"

She laughed "you know you love it"

He grinned as she pulled him on stage beside her. "I know what I love" he whispered and placed a kiss to her cheek and picked up one of the microphones. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

Betty stared at him in a daze for a moment at his words, but quickly pulled herself back and said "It'll be so much fun."

She scrolled through the list of songs. They picked their song, and sang together, both laughing and having fun letting loose, dancing on stage together and getting into their performance. When they finished their song they got a big round of applause.

Daniel twirled her on stage one final time and then dipped her playfully causing her to laugh and everyone in the restaurant to cheer. He pulled her up and looked at her with a smile, then was surprised when she threw her arms around him in one of her amazing hugs.

He smiled and hugged her closer. They heard a few whistles, and pulled apart, Betty blushing, especially when Daniel kissed her cheek.

When they went back to their table, Betty stared at Daniel for a lengthy moment, then said, "You know you have such a sexy voice, Daniel"

He grinned "thanks cutie. Uh…" his face reddened "when I was in college I played guitar and sang a little"

She grinned "aww…"

He laughed, but said "what about you missy, I'm guessing this is not your first time doing this karaoke stuff"

She blushed and nodded "guilty, my nephew and I love to sing. I know I'm not any good, but it's still fun."

He nodded, "I don't think I could ever be bored with you. Even just talking to you is fun."

She smiled, and they enjoyed their pizza; after a while Betty said, "so, how is your mom? She seems really nice and funny. I ran into her while I was getting my drink and she said something about needing to get out of there or else she'd drink herself away"

He chuckled "yah, my mom has a very odd sense of humor. She used to be an alcoholic. She's been sober for over a year, but every once in a while she gets stressed and it hits her."

Betty nodded, "and your um… ?"

He chuckled "yeah, not so much the fatherly figure, I know, but uh, it is what is. He's still my dad, I guess. We have our ups and downs, but I'm still just a screw up to him."

She frowned, "I know how hard it was for you at Mode, just as tough it was for me…"

He frowned "if only I wasn't blind to see you were on my side from the beginning, maybe we'd be in a different place"

She nodded, but said "I think we are exactly where we need to be"

He smiled "right! By the way, I nearly forgot but my mom said she'd like to see you, and told me I should bring you over tonight, but... like, no pressure, if you feel like that's weird"

She shook her head, "I don't mind. I'd love to see your mom again, besides, I'd say then it would be even since you got to meet my family."

He nodded "yeah...great, maybe we can head over once we're done here"

She smiled "ok"

A half hour later once they finished their dinner, and went back to get Daniel's car, they made their way to his parents mansion, which she saw was where the party had been. "I still can't believe this is your house!"

He shrugged. She smiled, but laced their fingers together. 'I'm kind of nervous about seeing your dad"

He smiled and lifted her hand to place a kiss "don't worry, he makes me nervous, too" they both laughed, but he said "honestly, I know my mom likes you already, and my dad did hire you for me, remember?"

She nodded with a frown "yah, so you wouldn't be tempted by me"

He smirked, "well, the jokes on him, because I am very tempted by you. In fact, I don't feel like sharing you just yet, so" he captured her lips in a deep consuming kiss. She wrapped her arms around him losing herself in his passionate embrace.

After several minutes of them making out in his car, Betty blushed when he looked at her with such a deadly smirk, and dropped his voice lower and in a seductive tone said "you are one amazing kisser…"

She bit her lip, feeling like her heart was on a race circuit, and that she was floating on air, and that her lips were so tingly still from their kisses. He was the amazing kisser!

Daniel was having a really hard time getting out of the car, especially with her looking so damn tempting! Her blushing, her gorgeous, full, luscious lips, and that sweet smile were quickly making him lose his sanity.

"Ready to go?"

She looked at him with a smirk "I feel like we're going into battle"

He chuckled "in some ways we are. I don't know what my family can throw at me."

She laughed "whatever it is, we'll battle it together."

He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss."let's do this, and get back to our date! I am not willing to share you longer than necessary"

She laughed "deal"


	15. Secrets Revealed

_**Valentine Masquerade**_

 _hope you enjoy my friends! I think there will maybe be 2 or 3 more chapters left of this story! lots of love!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed**_

They walked up the pathway to the mansion, Betty glancing at Daniel with a somewhat sly smile. He noticed and looked to her with a smirk. "Hey cutie, what's going on in that head of yours?"

She laughed, though her cheeks were rosy, "uhm, well, I'm just thinking, who knew I'd be walking in here to this party to find you again, and then you turned out to be, not just someone I really liked getting to know, but that you'd end up being...my masquerade prince." She whispered the last part as if she was embarrassed to admit.

He smiled and pulled her close meeting her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and returned his passion.

They started to get lost in the kiss when they heard the door to the mansion open and pulled apart to see Daniel's mother looking at them with a knowing smile.

Betty blushed but walked up to the woman, "hi, Claire! I mean, Mrs Meade, it's so nice to see you again!"

The older woman laughed and said "please darling, you are more than welcome to call me Claire. I quite like that, actually. It feels like we're old friends, reconnecting." She embraced her warmly and Betty smiled "aw, thank you so much."

Daniel smiled as he watched them, feeling really happy how great they got along.

His mom looked to him with a knowing playful smile. "I see you found your Bella, and my, you are looking stunning, dear" Claire said taking in her look, smirking slightly at their obvious matching looks.

Betty blushed, but said "thank you, Claire. I can't believe you ended up being Daniel's mom! It's so cool!"

Claire laughed "likewise darling, who knew you'd end up spending this magnificent night with my son, when I had wanted to introduce you all along."

Betty laughed, "well, to be honest, I had noticed Daniel and didn't want anything to do with him"

Claire nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes, my son's unfortunate lapse in judgement"

Betty nodded looking to Daniel "but then we ran into each other and he really surprised me by sharing this side of him I liked getting to see"

Claire smiled "yes, that Daniel Meade charm, I'm afraid"

Betty laughed and Daniel rolled his eyes "are we done talking about me?"

Claire took Betty's arm and said "not in the slightest, dear. I'm going to tell her all of your secrets" she joked but he knew with her she was serious. "Mom, please…"

Betty laughed as she walked with Daniel's mom, finding the whole situation hysterical. Daniel sighed sure that he made a terrible decision in agreeing to bring Betty to his parents. He hoped they wouldn't scare her away.

"I read your story about your evening with Daniel. It was wonderful. You are an exceptional writer, Betty. Now, tell me dear, would you consider wanting to write for a magazine publication?"

Betty's eyes lit up "oh my goodness, are you kidding? I'd _love_ that! I've always wanted to have my own magazine someday! I've loved them since I was little. I used to make my own."

Daniel and Claire both smiled at how excited she was, and Claire said "well, wonderful, I've been thinking of starting a new publication, perhaps you and I can collaborate."

Betty's eyes were practically sparkling as she tossed her arms around Claire nearly making her fall back with her excited hug; both Daniel and Claire laughed. "Thank you so much!" She pulled away blushing, then had a pensive look cross her face.

Daniel noticed "what's wrong, Betty?"

Betty bit her lip, then said quietly "is this just because Daniel and I…" she paused unsure how to word it to avoid sounding ungrateful.

Claire quickly wrapped an arm around her and said "dear, believe me, the reasons I'm asking you are strictly professional. Of course, I'm even happier to help since you _are_ seeing my son and I happen to like you quite a bit, but truly your talents are why I want you to work with me. I read your story on your evening with Daniel, and it was so wonderful I read more of your posts. You're a very bright and passionate young lady, and have remarkable talent"

Betty smiled, and Daniel followed them into the sitting room, a smile on his face, so happy to see how much his mom really did like Betty, and the possible opportunity she just got.

Hell, he was pretty damn sure he was in love with Betty and had been since their amazing night together. The more time he spent with her, the more he knew that feeling was genuine.

He sat down in the chair across from them, watching with a smile.

Claire and Betty sat together, "You know, you quite remind me of myself when I was young, Betty. I always wanted to use my voice to inspire other women, and was very determined and passionate about it. Unfortunately, I lost my focus here and there, but meeting you and reading your work, you reinspired me."

Betty had tears fill her eyes at her unbelievably kind words. "Aww, Thank you so much, Claire. You have no idea how much that means to me." She said in a low voice.

Claire smiled brighter "You are the exact person I need working alongside me. so, what do you say, we work together, Betty? "

Betty nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, I would love to! And for you Mrs Meade, I will even strain cole slaw and walk a hundred dogs!" she said, glancing at Daniel with a playful smirk.

He laughed, though his face turned warm.

Claire noticed their exchange, and said "Daniel! Did you make Betty do that?!"

Daniel blushed, feeling nervous and ashamed, but was surprised when Betty got up and sat on the arm of his chair, picking up his hand and looked at him with a playful smile. "He did, but only one dog," she teased with a playful laugh, and said "he's made it up to me, though"

He smiled as he squeezed her hand, but his mom was quick to ruin the moment.

Claire shook her head, "You can't let him off the hook that easily, dear. He has to learn what an absolute fool he was to do that to you."

Betty giggled as Daniel groaned "mom! Please! Are you trying to convince her I don't deserve her forgiveness? I mean, I know it's true."

He held Betty's hand gently looking at her with a soft look "believe me, I know I don't deserve you, Betty. You are way too nice and special to be with an idiotic jerk like me, but I hope you can forgive me. I promise, I really will do whatever you want me to do as payback!"

Claire nodded "oh trust me, dear, I will make sure you do"

Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance and Betty giggled, enjoying Mrs Meade's support. She really liked her.

"I knew I heard voices down here. Oh, I didn't realize we had company" Mr Meade said as he came into the room. Betty was a bit nervous to see him, but stood up and approached him, "hi Mr Meade, I'm sure you don't remember me, but you had hired me to work with Daniel at Mode about a year ago. I'm Betty Suarez."

He nodded as he shook her hand "oh, yes, I remember. I was very disappointed in Daniel to hear what he'd done to make you quit."

Daniel walked up and put his arm around Betty. "Believe me, dad, no one is more disappointed than me to have treated Betty that way, but uh… thankfully we reconnected and she has kindly forgiven me."

Betty smiled, blushing at the way Daniel was looking at her.

Bradford glanced at Claire who'd come over and whispered in his ear that Betty was the one she'd met at the party and the one Daniel spent the evening with. He nodded with a smile as he looked to Betty.

"I'm not surprised you've made such a mark on my son. Not only are you so beautiful, I remember seeing this fire in you back then. you had this sort of energy that was determined to get seen. That's why I'd hired you to keep my son focused and inspired"

Betty was surprised "really? That's why you hired me? Because everyone at Mode told me it was so I wouldn't tempt Daniel because I wasn't very pretty" she realized she said that aloud when Daniel cringed beside her, his grasp on her faltering, and Claire gasped at the revelation, only to then glare at her husband.

Betty blushed, feeling nervous that she may have overstepped by being too honest.

Bradford shook his head, "I know you have no reason to believe me, but the first thing I noticed was your passion and determination." His face seemed to color, "though… it didn't hurt that perhaps you weren't my son's usual interest"

"Bradford!" Claire glared at him even more, and Betty smiled at her gently "it's ok, Mrs Meade."

"No, it is not, dear! You are much too forgiving"

Bradford sighed, and Daniel realized he'd never seen his dad look so embarrassed. He was oddly insanely proud of Betty for being so honest. Hell, that is what he loved about her. Someone needed to put his dad in his place.

Only Betty could seem to do it in a kind way.

"If you had let me continue Claire, I was going to say, I knew that Daniel would see beyond that and see her eventually, if he had only given her a chance"

Betty appreciated everyone trying not to offend her, but she didn't want to cause any problems so said "Mr Meade, thank you."

Daniel and Claire both looked at her in confusion.

Betty stood in front of him, "If you really did see all that you said you saw in me, even despite my appearance back then, then I'm grateful, because that means you really did see me."

Claire and Daniel smiled watching Betty in awe that she had such a beautiful heart and chose to see the good. Bradford seemed to be just as surprised, and shocked them all when he embraced Betty.

When he pulled away he looked at her with a genuine smile, and turned them, his arm around her shoulder as he said "Daniel, be sure to treat Ms Suarez right. If you do anything to disrespect or hurt her, you leave me no choice but to disown you."

Betty blushed, while Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance "thanks dad, believe me, I really care about Betty." He smiled at her, his heart lifting the longer he was around her.

Betty felt like butterflies were floating all inside her seeing that look in Daniel's eyes.

Claire took a deep breath and took Daniel's hand in hers "Daniel, I'm glad you were able to come here and let us meet Betty. She is a wonderful young lady. And 1000 times better than that bitch you almost married."

"Mom!"

Betty's eyes were wide in surprise, seeing just how much Claire didn't like Sofia. She felt a little embarrassed that she was glad that Daniel's mom liked _her_ more.

Claire rolled her eyes "oh what! Honestly, I think I'm nervous."

Daniel looked at her oddly "what's going on?"

She had a strange look on her face. "I have something to tell you and your father, and it's important."

Daniel exchanged looks with his dad who then said "Claire, have you been drinking again?"

She shook her head "no!"

Betty wasn't sure what was going on, but could see that Mrs Meade had something on her mind. "I can give you some space. I'll wait outside" she started to walk to the door, when Daniel grabbed her hand "no, please stay."

He looked in her eyes and she nodded squeezing his hand warmly. He held her close. "Mom, whatever it is, just say it. Betty might as well hear it. What's going on? You're really freaking me out. Are you sick?"

Claire took a deep breath, and when Bradford wrapped an arm around her she blurted "Alex is alive!"

Daniel and Bradford looked confused, "what?! Is this some kind of joke, mom? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Claire, maybe you need to rest" Bradford tried to make her sit down.

Claire shook her head, and let out a nervous breath, "No. Alex is alive, except… he is no longer Alex"

Betty glanced at Daniel seeing just how concerned and confused he was.

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about? What does that even mean?" Daniel asked, his anxiousness increasing.

Betty let go of Daniel's hand and approached Mrs Meade seeing how nervous she was, her eyes were glossy. "Mrs Meade, would you feel better maybe telling me first, and then I can relay the message?"

Claire nodded "yes, good idea, Betty" they sat over by the fireplace and Claire started to quietly tell Betty what was going on.

Daniel was obviously concerned as he started pacing and Bradford stared at her trying to access what was going on. Daniel ran his hand through his hair "dad, what the hell is going on? What the hell does she mean Alex is alive, and he's no longer Alex?"

Bradford looked on suspiciously "I don't know, son…"

Daniel sighed, but needed to try to calm down.

He took a deep breath, then smiled as he saw Betty listening to his mom, but then her eyes grew wide as she received the information.

Dammit! He hoped she wouldn't leave him and tell him to go to hell for whatever crazy shit he was sure was going on. He wouldn't blame her. He knew his family was nuts.

After several minutes, Betty got up taking a deep breath, leaving his mom sitting there, who had obviously been crying.

Betty walked over to Daniel and Mr Meade, shocked at all the information Mrs Meade just revealed. She looked at Daniel, sure that what she was about to tell them was going to make him really upset.

They approached her, obviously both anxious. "What's going on, Betty?" Daniel asked.

Betty took another breath, "ok… first, there are three BIG things. So, one is that your brother Alex apparently faked his own death."

"What?" Daniel was shocked. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Betty looked to Mr Meade who visibly got uncomfortable, obviously knowing the reason. Daniel noticed her look at his dad. "Dad, what the hell? Did you know?"

Betty placed her hand on his arm "Daniel, Alex is Alexis now."

Daniel looked confused "what?"

She noticed Mr Meade seemed unphased, clearly knowing where this was all going.

Betty pulled Daniel close and whispered in his ear about Alex faking his death to get a surgery to become Alexis, and why he had done so.

Daniel's eyes were glossy, then he looked to his dad, and they reflected anger. "What the hell, dad? Why the hell would you say something like that? So where is he...she, now?"

He wanted to punch a wall, but when he felt Betty's gentle touch on his arm, he took her hand in his. "Ok…"

She told him and Mr Meade in a soft tone how Alex had planned a big comeback and wanted to make Bradford suffer, but then got sick after the treatment, and only reached out to Claire recently.

Betty was nervous herself, as she said "there's something else…"

Daniel ran his hand through his hair "Dammit, what else…"

Betty glanced back at Mrs Meade to make sure if she wanted to have them know and when she nodded, Betty took a deep breath. "So… there was a year where your mom went away?"

Daniel sighed and nodded "Yeah? She had been an alcoholic and was getting help."

She held his hand tighter, "well, she was actually away because she was pregnant with your half brother who she gave up for adoption" As soon as Betty said the words it was like she shot him in the chest. The look on his face was one of pure shock and devastation. She felt heartbroken to see him look like that.

After a long moment, he pulled Betty toward himself, and said "I need to get the hell out of here!"

Claire got up to stop him, "Daniel, wait-"

"I don't know who to be more angry with right now! You or dad! I need to go!"

Betty followed him, and as soon as they were outside he slammed the door behind them.

She couldn't blame him. She remembered how upset she had been to find out her Mami had a different husband in Mexico and that her Papi defended her and accidentally killed him to save her.

Of course at the time her and her sister had been hurt that their father had kept that from them, but after time they started to understand from his perspective.

It didn't make it any easier, but they were eventually able to move past it.

She hoped the same for Daniel and his family.

She followed him to the car silently, until she couldn't any longer "Daniel…"

He sighed, "Betty, I don't blame you if you wanted to run and never see me again."

She stood in front of him as he leaned against the car and said, "that's not at all what I want to do. I know there is nothing I can say to take away the pain you must be feeling, but I'm willing to listen or just sit with you. I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek, looking in her eyes, knowing for sure that he must be in love. She placed her hand over his. "Can I take you somewhere?"

He interlocked their fingers together as he pulled her close "I will go anywhere with you"


	16. Better Than a Blizzard

_**Valentine Masquerade**_

 _Hi friends! one more date chapter and then there will be a special surprise chapter._

 _hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Better Than a Blizzard**_

Betty smiled "great, I can drive us!"

He grinned as he handed her his keys "you know how to drive a stick?"

She smiled as she walked around "mhm, I took a class when I was writing about being fearless. I realized I needed to do more things I'd never done before. That was one"

He smirked as he got in seeing her start the car, looking damn hot in her sexy outfit. She blushed as she caught his flirty gaze. He chuckled and leaned across placing a kiss to her lips. Her hand lifted to his face as she extended the kiss. When he pulled back he looked in her eyes, "you are so special… I'm so happy you were here with me."

She bit her lip. The appreciation in his eyes was magnanimous as he said, "I know I would have done something really stupid, especially after everything else that happened to me before, if wasn't for having you next to me. Seeing you kept me calm."

"I'm happy to be here" she said softly getting lost in the charming and captivating look in his eyes. The intensity was so strong she broke eye contact and said "but, now it's my turn to take you somewhere"

He smiled and buckled up "ok. sounds fun. Where are you taking me?"

She smiled as she started to drive, "It's a surprise, but I'm sure you will love it, and feel better."

He watched her drive in fascination, a smile spreading as she glanced at him and asked, "what?"

"First, I feel great when I'm with you. It doesn't matter what we do."

She smiled "me too…"

"Second, you look damn hot, Betty. I'm still in awe that you are my same sweet adorable clumsy girl who walked into the glass door wearing that poncho."

She blushed. He grinned "I'm so happy you found me and spilled your silly drink on me."

She giggled, her cheeks becoming rosier. He chuckled. "You are so cute, and charming, and beautiful…"

She looked at him with a playful smile. "is that all?" She teased.

He grinned "and...sexy, hot, breath-taking… sweet, incredible, smart…"

He noticed her eyes were glossy as he continued his praise.

"Pull over"

She looked at him in surprise "what?"

"Pull over, Betty"

She pulled over to the side "what's wrong?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and got out and came around.

She got out, "are you ok?"

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I just really needed to hug you, Betty." his voice gave her butterflies.

She hugged him, taking in his incredible scent and how nice it felt to have him hug her like this. She felt like her heart was being lifted.

After a long couple minutes they pulled apart and he held her face looking into her eyes wanting to tell her that he was sure he loved her.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. "You are way too charming Daniel."

He grinned. She pushed him around the car. "Come on. You're distracting me."

He chuckled "ok. Ok." He ran around and they quickly were on the way again. A little over half an hour later, they parked and then walked for several minutes until they were walking across the bridge.

They walked for some time, and Betty stopped to look out across the city, it's lights twinkling into the night. He stopped beside her, his side touching hers. "Wow, Betty… this view is…"

"Magical..."

He smiled as he looked at her to see her eyes sparkling. "Yeah.."

"I come here sometimes to think or just get away."

He looked out, taking in the spectacular view. "I can see why. I don't think I've ever seen the city like this."

"This is my favorite way to see it." She looked to her watch "it's only midnight, now, but if you come here around 5 in the morning, it looks like a blizzard"

He smiled as he listened to her, watching the light reflecting in her eyes, "you said that to me at the party, remember, when we were walking through the gardens?"

"Mhm" She looked at him, and her heart skipped seeing the dazzling look in his eyes as he looked at her. She still couldn't believe Daniel Meade was looking at her like this. It was incredible.

He lifted his hand to her cheek "about how everything stops and seems to sparkle…"

She nodded in a daze, and his eyes seemed to be filled with… love.

She was sure _she_ was in love. She'd never felt like this before.

His touch was so warm and light as he said in such a charming tone, "That is exactly how I feel when I'm with you, Betty"

Her eyes became glossy and she said "I feel that way when I'm with you, too."

He smiled "good, because I would be crushed if you didn't."

She laughed, "how could I not?"

He sighed, "oh, let me think, how about the bomb my mom dropped on us tonight?"

"That doesn't matter, Daniel. I'm still here, aren't I?"

He smiled bright "that's right! And I'm so glad you are Betty, because…" he took a deep breath and decided to go for the gold and looked in her eyes as he said "I'm in love with you, Betty"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more as that beautiful smile of hers lit her face "really?"

He nodded "I told you I think we fell in love that night."

She nodded with a smile "mhm… and you were right, because I love you, too"

"You do?" His heart nearly jumped at hearing her say that. She nodded, her eyes glossy, "I know, it's crazy. We haven't known each other that long at all, but-"

"It's like a blizzard. When we're together everything around us stops…"

She nodded "mhm, and sparkles…."

He smiled as he pulled at her jacket to bring her even closer, "And feels like magic"

"Daniel?" Her voice was breathless, and she sounded enchanting, he found himself leaning closer "mhm?"

"Please kiss me, already!"

He laughed, yanking on her jacket to pull her into him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, and returning the passion and intensity. He could practically feel all her love flood him.

He felt so happy that Betty felt the same way he did. He knew it was crazy to fall in love so fast, but he felt Betty knew him better than anyone else even in the short time. He knew now that he'd never really been in love before.

This was on a whole other level. She made him feel genuinely good, and he felt he could be himself with her, and that was before he even knew who she was.

When he discovered that his Bella was Betty, he had been so freaking happy.

Now that she was back in his life, he wanted to make sure he did whatever he could to keep her in it.

Betty was transported into bliss as Daniel kissed her after just telling her he loved her. She was so surprised to hear him say that to her, especially after one date, but she was sure he'd been right about them falling in love when they met at the party, and this date was more to confirm if it was true.

It was all real.

The connection. The magic. The love.

They were swept up into the moment, losing themselves completely in each other, as the world seemed to melt around them. Their hearts were racing as they melted into one another, fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless. "Woah" Daniel stated in surprise, his heart pounding at how incredible that felt. Betty blushed "better than a blizzard…"

He grinned and pulled her close, looking into her eyes, his shining like lights in the city. "Definitely better than a blizzard. I'm crazy about you"

She bit her lip, her heart lifting above her, "I'm crazy about _you_."

He smiled, glancing out across the bay, taking in the city, feeling so great, he laughed, "Damn, Betty, you've made me forget that I was even upset."

When he looked at her, she placed her hand to his cheek, "do you wanna talk about it?"

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss, "honestly, not right now. I want to focus on you. How about I treat you to some ice cream? I realized I never got you any dessert."

"Oh…" she let her hands drift down to rest at his hips, "I thought you _were_ the dessert" she teased, looking into his eyes with a flirty look. He grinned brightly pulling her into him, "I definitely can be, if that's what you like" her shot her a flirty wink.

She laughed, her cheeks warming. He hugged her, unable to wipe the goofy smile off his face "you make me feel so good, Betty."

She ran her hands across his sides and pulled back to look in his eyes, "you make me feel… beautiful."

He smiled brightly taking hold of her face "that's because you are beautiful, Betty. Inside and out. But that was always true. You are so special and amazing. I'm so happy that you are my Bella, my clumsy masquerade butterfly."

Her eyes were glossy, though she was smiling at his teasing remark. "I'm so happy you are my masquerade prince, Daniel, and that you love me."

"Now, my sexy sweet butterfly, I have to ask you to do something." His eyes had a mischievous glimmer, she smiled "what?"

"Throw your arms around me and kiss me already, Betty!"

She giggled, tossing her arms around him, her cheeks flaming, but obliged and kissed him. He lifted her up as he kissed her back, making her laugh.

When he let her down, he smiled, his eyes shining, "still better than a blizzard."

She nodded dazedly, "mhm…"

 _Definitely better than a blizzard for sure..._


End file.
